The Love of The Heads
by DeeCohan
Summary: COMPLETE Hermione had a great summer, the rest of her year was even better thanks to one specific Slytherin. Draco Hermione please read & review
1. The train

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't sue**

**A/n: I know, you are all pretty angry right now, but let me explain why I am re-writing this fic. I was just about to update the final chapter, when I got an email from They had removed this fic. Someone had reported it and had it removed. So now I have to re-write it all. I will be updating once everyday to get these chapters and this fic out of the way so that I can concentrate on my others. I am sorry for an inconvenience. I just hope you will all continue to read and review. I want to get back all of my reviews if I can so please review again. Thanks for reading this long A/n you are all great readers. I love you all.**

**Thanks to my beta Monica7725 you are awesome**

**Chapter One – Back to Hogwarts**

Hermione sat in her room waiting for her mother and father to get ready, so that they could take her back to Hogwarts. She was due to start her seventh year and she couldn't be happier. She had been made Head Girl, but didn't know who had made Head Boy. All she knew was that it wasn't Ron nor was it Harry.

Ron, Harry and Ginny had all sent her a lot of owls over the summer, inviting her to spend the holiday at the Burrow. But she had to say no, since she was spending vacation travelling with her parents. She had convinced them to make Egypt their last stop. Ever since Ron had told her about all of the tombs, she had been dying to see them.

"Hermione we're ready now, you're trunk is already in the car. We just need to get Crookshanks settled and we can go. Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah, just a minute" Hermione double checked her room, just to make sure that she hadn't forgotten anything. Once she was happy that she hadn't, she headed downstairs.

Her parents laughed at how excited she was. She had been enjoying her summer holidays, because of all the historical places they had visited. But even then, she was never this excited.

Once they were all in the car they headed to the train station. Even though Hermione could apparate now, she preferred to drive there. It made it seem much more special somehow.

Once she reached the train station she said her good-byes to her parents and headed for platform 9 ¾. When she got there, however, she saw that there were a lot of people hanging around the entrance of the platform. Once she got closer she heard people talking and laughing.

"I've never seen this happen before!" said one excited 6th year, who she knew was Colin Creevey. His excited little brother was just as excited as Colin was apparently, because he was jumping up and down with glee.

"Aww, the poor guy…" came from a girl who was in the 5 yr, but Hermione didn't know the name of.

Hermione decided to see what the hold up was, when she got to the entrance she couldn't help but laugh. She had to lean on her trolley for support because she was laughing that hard, she felt like her knees were going to give way anytime soon. What she saw was that Ron was stuck in the entrance to the platform, only his top half was sticking out to this side of the platform and his legs were obviously trapped on the other side. His face was maroon from the embarrassment, but when he saw Hermione he screamed her name "Hermione, Hermione, HERMIONE stop laughing and help me out!"

Once Hermione had stopped laughing she walked towards him and used a simple charm to free him from the wall. Apparently, what happened was, he had annoyed Ginny so much to the point that, as he was walking through the barrier, she put a charm on the entrance to close it.

Once everyone was settled on the train, Hermione had to go up to the prefect's compartment to tell them of their duties. As she walked in they all looked up at her waiting for her to speak. She had gotten all the details from Professor McGonagall before hand. "Ok when you get to the great hall your main responsibilities are to get the first years to their dormitories. The passwords are Ravenclaw – Scintillating, Hufflepuff – Loyalty, Slytherin – Pureblood and Gryffindor – Bravery. You will also have check that the students are in their dormitories or common room before 10pm, as that is the curfew. Anyone who is found loitering around the halls past that time will be given detention and will have points removed from their house; make sure that they understand this. You will also have to patrol the corridors of the train until we reach Hogwarts, to make sure no one is using magic. Anyone found doing magic should be either brought to me or one of the Head Boy to be punished. Come to think of it. I haven't seen the Head boy, has anyone seen him or know who he is?"

Everyone in the room shrugged and Hermione sighed "Okay, well just bring them to me for now, until I find out who the Head Boy is. You can go now, you can choose to stay in this compartment or go and sit with your friends. Either way remember that you are all now prefects and have responsibilities and those along with the benefits will be taken away from you, if we find out you have not been doing you're job correctly."

Everyone nodded and murmured that they understood, and they all walked out of the compartment. Hermione turned to follow them but as she began to walk out of the compartment door, it opened.

"Granger? Should have known you would be head girl." Draco was looking up at her with his usual smirk in play.

"Malfoy. You're the Head Boy?" Hermione was shocked. She knew he was second in all of his classes, but she didn't think that Dumbledore would be daft enough to put him in such a high position.

"Yes." Draco smirked at the fact that she was shocked.

Hermione composed herself "Well you should have been here earlier, to tell the prefects their duties but obviously that is beneath you. Anyway, they have been told everything that they need to know"

"Well seeming as I am not needed, I will go back to my compartment"

He was about to turn around and leave, when Hermione stood in his way. "No you will not, considering I have just done the briefing on my own you will have to do the rest alone."

"Which is?"

"You have to go and find all of the first years and make sure that they are changed into their robes, and tell them that we will be reaching Hogwarts in four hours. Also tell them that once they get off the train they need to follow Hagrid."

Draco looked displeased "I am not doing all of that on my own, I will not let a mudblood like you drop all of the work on me" Just then a little cough came behind them. It sounded so much like Umbrigde that both Draco and Hermione jumped and spun around. It was Professor McGonagall. "Mr Malfoy you will do as Ms. Granger said, if you do not you will no longer be Head Boy and you will have detention for a month. Now if you excuse me, I need to talk to Professor Hagrid before we reach Hogwarts"

Hermione smiled innocently at Draco, just to let him know that she had won that round, and now the score was one to her and nil to him. She walked passed him to find Ron, Harry, Ginny and Neville.

**Please Read and Review. Again I am going to apologise about having to do this but it wasn't something I have control over. If you reviewed to chapter 16 before I will write your reply below. Look out for your name. **

**ELvEnWiCca**: Thanks, I hope you will continue to read this even though I have had to start from scratch.

**Samantha Cameron : ** I will be making a sequel after all this is reposted. If anyone has any ideas for the name, drop me a review and let me know

**xoKaSsIeox: **I'm glad that this was one of your favourites and I hope you will read it again

**Purple Raveness: **Yes our Draco is very smart lol. I hope you will continue to read it

**Draco's Wife Lover: **I'm sorry, when I got your review, I wrote the next chapter and was about to upload it when it got taken of, please be patient. It will be completed soon

**Revelyn:** I don't make my chapters long, I am aware of that. But when I get near the end of a fic I just want to make the chapters shorter and more often.

**Mattiemalfoy: **Don't worry there will be a sequel. I will write it when all of these chapters are out

**Monica7725:** Hey my wonderful beta, you will know everything that happens before anyone else. But I hope you will still review.

**Curlyq2713:** Thanks, I hope you will continue to review so that I know that people are still reading this fic despite it getting taken of the first time

**DanRadcliffe5666:** Hey I hope you will continue to read and review to this, again. But I look forward to reading your reviews

**Twisted Slytherin**: Lol you must have the same train of thought as me, I was thinking along the same lines.

**hannah-901: **Hope you will continue to read and review it would mean a lot to me to know that my readers like my fic so much to read it again after I re-post it.

**Lady of the Realm**: Lol I hope you continue to read this fic, and I must say that I am awaiting your next update. I love your writing, you are awesome.

**Dynasty:** thanks, I have a lot of ideas for new fics, but for the moment I want to get these finished before I write anymore

**sleeping:o)beauty:** thanks I hope you will continue to read and review even though I have to re-write it all lol

**alcathous:** Its Hermione she gets happy about a book, I think actually visiting the tombs would be great for her. Hope you continue to read.


	2. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing J.K. Rowling owns it all**

**A/N: Ok I wouldn't normally do this but I am so angry at the moment that I feel it would be well deserved. Let me explain why I am angry.. actually let me show you..**

**The following review has been submitted to: The Love of The Heads Chapter: 1From: Annoyed ( )**

Don't post porn again. If you do, I'll report it again. Explicit sexual material is not allowed on this site.

**I personally do not class this fic as porn, does anyone else? I know that I have read a lot worse on here than mine and am quite angry that someone would deliberately seek out my fic, again just to report me. If you don't like the fic then don't read it. There is no need to report me, if you feel the need to tell me to re-write a chapter then email me and let me know.**

**Chapter 2**

Once Hermione had found the gang, she sat with them for most of the journey. She told them what had happened with Malfoy and everyone just laughed at his short coming.

Hermione was in deep thought about Malfoy. 'Why does he have to be such an arrogant idiot? He is always thinking he's better than everyone else. He isn't. Just because he is a pureblood, that doesn't mean that he is anymore significant than the rest of us. Look at Harry, he isn't pureblood; his mother was muggle born. But when he was only a baby he survived a curse that no one else could. That makes him significant. What has Malfoy ever done to make him think he was better than everyone else? Unless you count the fact that his father is a death eater and he is destined to be the same. Killing innocent people for the fun of it…' Hermione couldn't understand what drove people to kill innocent people. What did they get out of it, other than an inhumane feeling of power?

Hermione was shaken out of her thoughts, when one of the Ravenclaw prefects opened the compartment door "Excuse me, but I found this third year hexing a first year".

"Thank you. Leave him with me." Hermione said, sounding as if she was born to be a head girl. Once the Ravenclaw prefect had left she turned her attention to the third year, who now had his head drooped down and staring at the floor.

"What house are you in?" The third year mumbled something, but Hermione didn't hear him.

"Excuse me? I didn't hear you." he looked up at Hermione

"Hufflepuff" Hermione continued to look at him with stern eyes, never faltering.

"Why were you hexing a first year?" The Hufflepuff third year looked into Hermione's eyes

"He is my little brother; he walked in on me and my girlfriend making out. So I hexed him…" He then looked away, embarrassed.

Hermione shook her head a little and sighed. "As the start of term has not even started yet, I can not dock you points." The third year looked up hopefully.

"However, I will tell your head of house and I assure you that you will be in detention. Now go back to your compartment and I don't want to hear anything else about you is that clear?" The Hufflepuff nodded and walked away.

Hermione turned around, to see everyone staring at her in awe. "What? Why are you staring at me?"

"Hermione you just sounding exactly like old McGonagall. Have you ever thought about being a teacher?"

Hermione blushed. "Actually I have thought about being a teacher, but didn't know if I would make a good one. I don't think I could handle students like Malfoy."

They all nodded in agreement that trying to teach someone like Malfoy would be both hard and aggravating.

An alarm bell rang to let the students know that they would be reaching Hogwarts in half an hour time. Hermione had said goodbye to her friends and went in search of the prefects, to make sure that they knew what to do. Once she was happy that they all knew what they were doing she went to the heads compartment, to see if Malfoy had done all his rounds when she opened the compartment she stopped dead in her tracks. Draco Malfoy was in the middle of getting changed into his school robes; he only had on his trousers and was shirtless. She saw that he had the most perfectly chiselled body she had ever seen. His six-pack abs rippled as he pulled on his white tuxedo style, school shirt.

"Granger, if you would like a picture that could be arranged. If you do not, please stop staring at me like that I find it unnerving" Hermione shook herself out of her thoughts to look at Draco, who had a smirk on his face.

"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy; I came here to make sure that you had checked on all of the first years, not to look at you getting changed" Said Hermione, happy with her response.

"Yes, well that didn't stop you staring did it? Well I did check on all of the first years and they are changed and as you can see, I was in the middle of getting changed myself."

Malfoy smirked and knew that he had levelled out their playing field, to one each.

Hermione threw a dirty look at Malfoy and left, just as the Hogwarts Express started to slow down.

**Please Read and Review. I could always use some ideas and your opinions just don't flame me. **

**Annoyed( ):** I Do not class this fic as porn, I have read worse. There is no sex in this fic, or any details. Therefore it isn't porn.

**Monica7725**: Its ok if I saw something I didn't agree with I would change it back lol. Thanks for reviewing and being a beta

**samgavin05:** I love you, my big sis, thanks for what you said in my review lol

**Brittany**: Yeah I was a little angry when It was taken off and I'm even angrier now that I have had that review from Annoyed

**Goddess of life and death**: I think the idea was awesome; I will try and write a chapter for it and send it back to you, or send the idea to another author friend

**aiko-san07**: I have 17 chapters pre-written

**Kellyx0x:** Thanks, I didn't notice that, thanks for pointing it out

**Revelyn:** Yeah someone reported it and are threatening to do it again

**deadlyabyss12:** Er… not sure if I should put what you said although it put a huge my smile on my face, thank you. However if the person who reported me last time is reading it now, look at the reviews

**Sakurablossomskxk**: Thank you, I love getting these sort of reviews it makes my writing worth while

**GooseyCorsair**: Lol thank you for reading it again I hope you continue to like it


	3. I noticed you

**Disclaimer: I own nothing J.K Rowling owns it all**

**Chapter 3**

As Head Girl, it was Hermione's job to make sure everyone was off the train before it left the station. Once she did her checks and was satisfied that everyone was off the train and was in a carriage, she made her way to the heads carriage.

The carriage ride to Hogwarts took only a matter of minutes but it was the most uncomfortable few minutes of Hermione's life. She didn't know where look, if she looked straight ahead she would be looking straight at Malfoy and considering she had walked in on him getting changed, she didn't want to look at him and reminisce about it. If she looked to her side she would have seen Professor McGonagall and she could see right through Hermione and sense that something was wrong. Instead she decided to look out of the window; she watched as her home, her true home, came into view.

Once out of the carriages everyone made their way to the Great Hall, for the sorting and the feast. The heads had to stay behind to check that the carriages were empty. After telling off a few stragglers Hermione and Draco headed to the Hall themselves, when Draco stopped Hermione.

"I noticed you in the carriage you know?" Hermione looked up at Malfoy confused.

"What do you mean? I didn't look at you in the carriage."

"Exactly" Malfoy gave Hermione his normal smirk and headed to the Great Hall, leaving Hermione standing there, confused and wondering what he had meant.

After a few minutes of standing there, Hermione composed herself and slid into the hall trying to be quiet so that no one noticed her She _thought_ she had succeeded. But little did she know that someone was watching her with a lot of interest and a very smug grin on his face. That person was _Draco Malfoy._

Hermione woke up to the sun shining brightly in her room. Normally she was the first up and out of the dorm room, but this morning it seemed that she was the last to wake.

She looked at her clock and saw that she had only got half an hour left until the end of breakfast. So she decided to get changed quickly, with the help of her wand of course, and grab a few pieces of toast before heading to classes.

When she got to the table she sat down next to Harry and picked up a piece of toast. She had started to butter it when Harry threw his hands up in the air, and knocking the toast out of her hand and laying butter side down on the floor next to her feet.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Hermione, I just got our timetables and look at what we have today!" Harry passed Hermione her timetable. She immediately saw what was distressing Harry so much. She saw that they had double potions with the Slytherins as well as Care of the magical creatures, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Well I suppose we will just have to deal with it. There is nothing more we can do but that. Besides it's not like we haven't matured over the summer. I am sure that we can all be civil."

Harry and Ron immediately dropped their forks onto their plates "Are you MAD? The Slytherins be _civil? _I don't care what you say Hermione. They can _not_ be civil, it is not in their blood. We know that, you know that, hell even they know that." Hermione looked at Ron disapprovingly "Really Ron, don't you know that people CAN mature?" Harry looked at her and shook his head "No Mione, I am with Ron on this one, _they_," Nodding his head towards the Slytherin table, "Will not change. Ever"

Hermione decided not to say anymore on the matter, as it seemed she was being ganged up on.

Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table and her eyes were immediately drawn to Draco for no exact reason, but it seemed he had sensed her looking at him and looked up, and winked at her. She immediately turned around blushing, and busied herself with reading The Daily Prophet, trying to get the thought of Malfoy half naked standing in front of her. '_Damn why didn't she knock before walking in? Why did she have to see him like that, those perfect abs, that chiselled body... no, no, no, STOP thinking about him Granger. For heavens sake, it's MALFOY. The guy who has tortured you since the first time he set eyes on you.' _After that she didn't think about him, she refused to let herself think about him.

**A/n: Thank you all for your supportive reviews. It makes me feel better knowing that people like this fic**

**VampireMasquerade: **Ok, thank you. I hope you liked this chapter

**Anya:** Thank you, I hope that whoever wrote that review does not report me again, If they had actually read it they would have known that it is not remotely porn. Thank you for reviewing and I hope that you like this chapter

**Curlyq2713:** Thank you, I hope you will continue to read

**Fairymargarita:** Lol Thank you, it wasn't porn, and it wasn't even remotely. I have read a lot worse and a lot more detailed on here. Anyway thank you and I hope you will continue to read

**Lynster89**: Thank you. I hope you liked this chapter

**UKnowULuvMe**: Did you notice the title? The Love of The heads Kind of gives it away. Even if the main sort of storyline is the same, the events aren't. If you keep reading you will notice that, If not thank you for reading it in the first place.

**Thescottishcat:** Don't worry it is already saved; if it does get deleted again I will just start a new account and email everyone who has reviewed to let them know. Hopefully it wont come to that


	4. Hell has no fury, like a woman scorned

Disclaimer: I own nothing JK Rowling owns it all. Although I wished I did own it, then I could have my way with a certain Slytherin sex god.

_'If no one survived. How was the story told?' - Captain Jack Sparrow Pirates of The Caribean_

**Chapter 4**

After breakfast Hermione, Ron and Harry headed out of the Great Hall to collect their bags for lessons. They were almost to the door when Professor McGonagall stopped them.

"Hermione, Professor Dumbledore would like to see you and the Head Boy in his office at the end of today's lessons. Please be sure to tell Mr. Malfoy. Don't be late" Professor McGonagall then walked back into the Great Hall.

"I wonder what that's about." Ron asked looking at Hermione.

Hermione, who was still in a bad mood from when Ron and Harry ganged up on her, had no intention of being nice to them. "How should I know? It's probably Head duties."

Harry and Ron just looked at each other in shock at Hermione's little outburst.

They followed Hermione to the dungeons for double potions. Once they got in there, they took their places next to Hermione. "Hermione, we didn't do anything wrong. Why did you snap at us?"

Hermione shot them a look that could have turned them into stone. "Not done anything wrong? You ganged up on me; I've never felt so useless in my life!"

Harry shot Ron a look as to blame him. "Hermione, we're sorry we didn't mean to gang up on you. We wouldn't do anything to make you feel useless."

After that, Hermione couldn't stay mad at them any longer so they chatted happily. That is, until Snape breezed in to the room, his cloak billowing behind him, making the class quiet as usual.

"There will be no foolish wand waving in here, as you already know. Today we will be brewing a potion called Veritaserum; some of you will know what it is, some will not. It is a truth potion. Whoever drinks it will automatically tell the truth. It does, however, take a long time for the potion to be complete, a full month to be exact. I will put you into pairs, you will concoct the potion and in a month's time you will test it on each other. As usual, the ingredients and instructions will be on the board." He flicked his wand once and the instructions and ingredients came on.

"Now for the pairings Mr. Potter and Mr. Goyle, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Crabbe, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy…"

Hermione wasn't listening to the rest of the pairings and it seemed neither was Harry nor Ron. "Why do we always get stuck with those morons?"

"Now, everyone get into your pairings and start on the potion. It takes precisely one and a half hours to brew, and you have exactly one and a half hours to do it in."

Hermione made her way to Draco, who she knew had no intention of moving to her. They gathered up the ingredients and started to brew the potion following the instructions.

"We have to see Professor Dumbledore after last lesson today." Hermione said, as she carefully cut the ingredients to the exact length.

"Why?" Malfoy replied while taking care to measure the ingredients exactly.

"I'm not sure, probably something to do with head duties."

When Malfoy didn't answer, she looked up to see him concentrating hard on measuring his ingredients. She had never realised before now, that he actually cared what grades he got in his lessons. She always thought that he never cared what grades he got, and that he was just lucky when he came to do an exam or test. But it actually turns out that he worked hard.

When Malfoy noticed that she wasn't working he looked up and saw that she was staring at him. With no expression in her eyes what so ever.

"What are you looking at mudblood? I don't want to mess this potion up because of you."

Hermione came out of her thoughts and glared at him "If anyone will be messing up this potion, it would be you."

They continued to work in silence. Every once and a while, it was broken by Malfoy sneering at Hermione for the way she cut a certain ingredient, or that she nearly put something in too early, or that she hadn't stirred enough times.

At the end of the lesson they had to bottle up some of the potion. Then they were free to go to their next lessons.

Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the next few hours moaning about the potions lesson and what their partners had subjected them to. That carried them until the last lesson of the day.

Hermione said her goodbyes and headed to Professor Dumbledore's office. However, once she got there, she realised that she didn't know the password. She stood there for a few minutes trying to think of the password. Harry had told her about Dumbledore's fascination with muggle sweets, she was just thinking of a few when…

"Granger, why aren't you in there?" Hermione turned to see Malfoy striding towards her.

"Because, Malfoy. I do not have the password." As soon as she said it Draco stood dead in his tracks, evidently he did not know the password either.

"Then how are we supposed to get in there?"

Just then the stone gargoyle sprang aside to let them in, they looked at each other confused then stepped into the stairs, and started to move upwards.

They reached the doors and knocked.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, please take a seat. I guess you are wondering about two things at the moment. Firstly, how was the stone gargoyle opened and secondly, why you are here. Am I right?"

Hermione and Malfoy both nodded.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled "The doorway opened because of this map." He produced the Marauders Map "This lets me see who is where, very helpful actually. Mrs Norris seems to follow me every time I go for a midnight stroll down to the kitchens. I find it quite unnerving. And now for the reason you are here. As Head Girl and Head Boy you will have your own quarters. This means that you will share a common room and you will have each your own bedroom chambers. You will also be sharing a bathroom. However, you will have full uses of the prefect's bathroom as well. Now do you have any questions?"

Hermione looked at Malfoy. She was going to have to share a bathroom and a common room with him! This year wasn't turning out very well. "Why were we in our house dormitories last night?"

"Well we had a little trouble getting into your common room, the lady in the portrait it seemed had gone on holiday visiting one of her other portraits so we had to wait until she got back early this morning, we were able to decorate it then, any more questions?"

Draco looked at him "Yes, where is the common room?"

"It is three portraits down from the prefects bathroom, the password at the moment is Lemon sherbet. However when you get to the portrait, you can reset the password to whichever you may choose. Now if there are no more questions I would like to get going I have to go meet an old friend in Hogsmead who has a rather large collection of muggle sweets that I am eager to try. Your things are already in your new dormitories."

Hermione and Malfoy nodded and left the Dumbledore's office.

Malfoy was the first to speak "I knew that he was a crackpot old fool, making us share living quarters. What, does he expect us to be friends? Fat chance of that. I refuse to befriend a mudblood."

Hermione had had enough of his taunts from earlier that day "No, Professor Dumbledore obviously had us share living quarters because we are Head Boy and Girl and we are supposed to be responsible, or at least be civil towards each other, but I doubt that would happen. Just stay out of my way Malfoy and I will stay out of yours."

Hermione turned around and headed to the prefects bathroom. So that she could count the paintings and go to bed. She was in no mood to talk to anybody.

Draco watched her walk away and couldn't help but notice, that her bum swayed side to side as she walks. '_She looks really hot when she is angry and take a look at her arse… NO don't look at her arse! What are you thinking? That is GRANGER! A MUDBLOOD she is beneath you.'_

Draco made his way to the heads common room, taking his time not wanting to run into her. With the mood she was in, he was sure that she would bite his head of. If he had learned anything from living at the Malfoy Manor, it was that hell has no fury like a woman scorned.

A/n: I know you have read all of this before, but bare with me I will get to the end soon enough.

Krysta: Thank you, when I read your review I couldn't help but smile.

Fairymargarita: Thank you, I hope you liked this chapter

Monica7725: This must be what? The third time you have read this chapter? Lol you must be getting bored with it, but that's for sticking with me

Brittany: Thank you. Wow I'm blushing. Hope you liked this chapter

LillyOfTheValley: Thank you. I have gotten a lot of support of everyone for being reported and it really means a lot to me

Lynster89: Thank you. I am trying to update as soon as I can, but with me leaving my job soon I have to do a lot to get it in order and get the next person trained up. I will definitely be updating my fics within the next week


	5. Caught naked

**Disclaimer: I own nothing J K Rowling owns it all**

**Thanks to my Awesome Better Monica7725. Read her fics, they are awesome!**

"_He felt that his whole life was some kind of dream and he sometimes wondered whose it was and whether they were enjoying it."_ – Douglas Adams (It has nothing to do with this fic, but I think it is a funny quote.

**Chapter 5**

Hermione had reached the portrait entrance, and soon found that a picture of a young girl guarded it. The girl couldn't have been much older that herself. She looked at the caption. It read that this girl was the first head girl ever at Hogwarts. Hermione said the password, "Lemon Sherbet," and decided to wait until she spoke with Malfoy before changing the password. She walked into the common room and gasped.

The room was easily the same size as the first floor of her house. It had a leather couch, and two leather chairs, which were recliners. There was also a coffee table in front of the couch. In the corner was a desk with so many drawers that she couldn't count them. There was a large bookshelf filled with many books, which Hermione reminded herself that she would look at later. The room had a Victorian feel about it with the dark reds and the dark wood. It was beautiful. It also had a huge fireplace, surrounded by large cushions and another couch, although it looked a lot more comfortable that the leather one. It wasn't until she had finished looking around, that she noticed the doors at the end of the room.

There were two doors. One with 'Miss Granger' inscribed on it with the Gryffindor lion underneath it. The other door had 'Mr Malfoy' with the Slytherin serpent underneath it.

She walked to the door with her name on it and pushed it open, and she loved what she saw. It was decorated in the Gryffindor colours, in the middle of the room was a king size four-poster bed with red and gold drapes hanging from them. She had a vanity dresser and a wardrobe for all of her clothes. She also had her own bookshelf although this one was empty she presumed it was for her own collection of books which, of course, she had a lot of.

She saw another door leading off from hers and saw that it was marked 'Heads bathroom'. She decided that she would take a bath.

Once in the bathroom she saw that it was nothing like the Prefects bathroom. For one the bath was much smaller. It still had many taps and she assumed that they too, were full of the same bubbles that were in the Prefects bathroom. The bath was big enough to fit four people in, and looked like it was deep enough for her to sit on the bottom and be completely under the water.

There was also a shower, which had a showerhead the size of a large dinner plate. The shower cubicle door was clear glass whereas the other two sides visible had been obscured half of the way up.

She decided that she would have a shower instead of a bath, as she was quite tired and thought that a shower would be quicker.

She got undressed, turned on the shower, and stepped in. She let the hot water pour over her and she felt such a relief. Her body was aching for some reason and the hot water helped. It didn't take long for the shower cubicle to fill with steam.

She had her eyes closed, as she was washing her hair and didn't want to get her strawberry scented shampoo in her eyes. If she had had her eyes open, she would have seen that the bathroom door opened.

Draco had just inspected his room and decided to see what the bathroom looked like. He walked to the bathroom door opened it, and stopped dead in his tracks.

He looked at the person in the shower; he looked from her perfectly curved legs to her perfectly formed bottom and hips. He looked at her flat stomach and when he reached the person's breasts his eyes stopped, he watched as the water cascaded over them and down the perfect body that was stood in front of him.

Draco had had many women in his time. The fact was that he was a Malfoy and very good-looking women seemed to fall at his feet. Draco was not the kind of man to deny a woman that kind of pleasure, but none of their bodies compared to the one in front of him now.

It wasn't until he wanted to see whom the person was, that he took his eyes of the perfect body in front of him. He looked at the persons face and the sight shocked him. 'Granger? How can the little bookworm Mudblood have a body like that?' He saw that her eyes were closed and that she obviously hadn't noticed him, so he decided to back out of the room quietly and try and put the image of her naked out of his mind. He knew that he wouldn't be able to of course, but a man had to try.

Once Hermione had finished washing her hair, she picked up a towel, wrapped it around her and headed to her room to get changed and go to bed. She had absolutely no clue that anyone had seen her take a shower, and she definitely didn't know that it was Draco who had saw her in her most vulnerable state.

Hermione woke up in the morning, after the best night sleep she had had in a long time. She got up and went to the bathroom and as she opened the door she stopped dead. Draco was just getting out of the shower completely naked. He stood in front of her with the water dripping of his body, obviously not ashamed of his nakedness in front of her. 'It only seems fair that since I saw her naked that she can see me naked.' he thought.

After a couple of seconds and nobody had spoken, Draco spoke first "Granger would you please stop looking at me, I don't doubt the fact that you find me being naked interesting but I would like to get to my room and get dressed for breakfast."

Draco speaking had obviously brought Hermione out of her thoughts. "What makes you think that I enjoyed looking at your body? And could you please put a towel on?"

"No, I am completely comfortable in my own skin Granger. I have nothing to be ashamed of, as you can see."

Draco smirked as Hermione's eyes travelled down his body, she blushed furiously.

"Whatever. I'm going to get changed. Let me know when you are finished in here."

"I am already finished. I _am _trying to get past you to my room." Draco said with a smirk.

Hermione moved aside and let Draco pass her.

Once he was out of the room, she ran over the image of him naked in her mind, those broad shoulders, that chiselled chest, those biceps and those rock hard abs, with the water dripping of him, slowly. It was as if every bead of water wanted to cling to his body, for just a moment longer. Hermione shook her thoughts before she travelled further down his body. She continued to get ready and headed down to the great hall.

Her eyes immediately scanned the Slytherin table, and saw that Draco was talking to Pansy and some other Slytherin girl.

Hermione mentally scolded herself for wanting to see whom he was talking to and continued to the Gryffindor table. She sat down next to Harry and Ron, to continue her day, as if nothing unusual had happened that morning.

**A/n: I hope you liked this chapter, Thanks to my AWESOME beta. Monica you rock**.

**Skyhoofhearted:** Thank you, I hope you liked this chapter

**Brittany:** Thanks I'm glad that you like it. I hope you liked this chapter

**Thescottishcat:** I actually already have a better but thanks anyway.

**Anonymous:** Thanks. I thought it was funny as I was writing it. Its just something I could picture happening in one of the films lol

**Canuckboi:** I have no idea how people can say that this was porn, I assure you that this had no porn what so ever in it.

**HPfanatic53072**: I will try and make them longer, I might actually combine the shorter chapters together, unless I really want to keep them separate.

**Monica7725: **I'm glad lol.

**Lynster89:** Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter

**GooseyCorsair:** thank you so much, I am glad that you like this

**future movie maker:** thanks, I hope you liked this chapter

**Fairymargarita:** Good, I hope you liked this one too


	6. Veritaserum Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue**

**A/n: All of the chapters have now been betad thanks to my awesome beta Monica7725 READ HER STUFF IT ROCKS. I will be updating them every two days or so now.**

"I've come to believe that each of us has a personal calling that's as unique as a fingerprint - and that the best way to succeed is to discover what you love and then find a way to offer it to others in the form of service, working hard, and also allowing the energy of the universe to lead you" – Oprah Winfrey

**Chapter 6**

The homework that night was difficult even by Hermione's standards. So, inevitably, Ron and Harry came in search of Hermione. They had hunted around the library and she wasn't there. They had been to the heads common room, but the portrait told them that she wasn't in there and that they couldn't enter without one of the heads permission.

They didn't know where else to look, until they looked out of the window by chance and saw her sitting by the lake, reading a book.

They made their way out towards her, but when they reached her, they noticed that she had fallen asleep. They were just about to walk away when Hermione started to mumble in her sleep.

"…hmmm…. Draco… don't… not here… someone will see us…" She shifted and the book fell from her lap to the floor with a thud. The noise immediately woke her. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked up, to see her two very confused best friends staring at her.

"What? What are you two staring at? If you want help with your homework you will have to go to the library. I am not going to spend this year doing your homework for you."

Neither of them said anything, they just stared at her in disbelief, Hermione got angry with them. "Are you just going to stare at me? Or are you going to tell me what you are staring at? Well?"

Harry was the first to speak "Err… 'Mione? What were you dreaming about?"

Ron let out a stifled grunt. Hermione looked at them curiously. She of course knew what she was dreaming about. It was the same thing she had been dreaming about since two weeks ago, when she had seen Draco naked. She had been dreaming about him, Draco.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" She looked up at Harry, but it was Ron who spoke this time.

"We heard you mumbling in your sleep. You were talking about… um… about … Malfoy"

Hermione stood up so quickly that it shocked Harry and Ron. She was angry, she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because she had been hiding her feelings for two weeks now. Although she wasn't sure what her feelings were exactly, she knew that she didn't want Harry and Ron to know. They would go mental if they knew she had seen him naked. Or did they know? What exactly did they hear? "Whatever you think you heard, you're wrong. I was not dreaming about that slimy git. I was dreaming about that Transfiguration essay we have to do" Of course it was a downright lie but who would suspect that it was? Everyone knew that she loved to work and loved to study. So her dreaming about it wouldn't seem _too_ unusual, would it?

Harry and Ron looked at each other; both knowing that Hermione was lying but by the look on her face, they didn't want to get her any angrier.

"Ok," they said together "so will you help us with our homework Hermione? Please? It is so hard. Please?"

Hermione's anger subsided a little. "I will not do it for you. BUT, I will look at it once you are finished, ok?"

They both knew that if they had made any mistakes that Hermione would sort it for them, so they nodded.

The Golden Trio finally headed back up to the castle.

Hermione had spent most of the weekend avoiding Draco. Helping Harry and Ron with their homework helped with that, until Sunday night. She walked into the heads common room, to find Draco shirtless lying asleep on the couch. He had obviously just taken a shower because his hair was wet and was lying in his eyes.

She just stood there, looking at him, watching him sleep. She was mesmerised by the way his chest rose and fell as he breathed, and how he looked so peaceful and angelic like. She was about to get lost in him sleeping, but then he moved.

He opened his eyes and looked at the Gryffindor watching him. She looked shocked that he had woken up and embarrassed that he had caught her watching him sleep.

He got up of the couch and slowly walked over to her. She walked backwards until her back hit the wall. She looked into his bluish grey eyes and could see that his eyes had darkened. He put his hand on the wall beside her head and leant on it to support his weight. He continued to look into her eyes, never breaking contact.

He brought his free hand up to her face, traced her lips with his thumb and then moved his hand down to her neck and down her arm to her hands, giving her shivers at every touch.

He leaned in to her so that she could feel his breath was on her cheek, she closed her eyes thinking he was about to kiss her when… "I know you've been dreaming about me Granger. I hear you mumble my name every night, and one of these days I will hear you scream it, when you are lying beneath me."

When Hermione opened her eyes she saw that Draco had begun to walk back to his dorm room "What makes you think that I would want to sleep with you Malfoy?" She said, in what she hoped was a calm voice.

Draco turned around to look at her and smirked. "I hear everything Granger; I hear your moans and pleas when you sleep. I know what you dream, I know what you want. I know that you want me. You're either too scared or just too weak to try and get it"

Hermione had heard enough. She walked up to Draco and pushed him up against the wall "Let me tell you this Malfoy. I am not scared or weak. Nor do I want you in bed. If I did want you in my bed, I would have you in my bed do you understand?"

With that she left to her dorm room, leaving Draco standing against the wall in shock of Hermione's little speech.

Draco shook his head and went to his dorm room. He would have to think of a way to get back at Hermione for her little speech, but for now, he needed a shower.

When he got to his room, he stripped himself of his clothes and reached for a towel and wrapped it around his waist.

He opened the door and to his surprise Hermione was also standing at her bathroom door staring back at him.

Draco smirked "Thought you would try and get another look Granger?"

Hermione immediately looked at him "No, I would rather not have a second look, thank you, I just came in here for a bath but it seems you were about to have one so I will go to the prefects bathroom. Goodbye."

She walked out of the bathroom closing her door and picked up a change of clothes and headed to the prefects bathroom. She would normally put her clothes back on but seeming as the prefects' bathroom was only two portraits away she didn't bother.

Draco smirked knowing that Hermione wanted him; he didn't want her, well not exactly. He could get any girl in Hogwarts he wanted, even her. But he loved a challenge, and she would definitely be a challenge. He got in the shower thinking of ways to get her into bed. He knew it wouldn't take too much convincing on his part. He had, after all, heard her at night, when she dreamt about him.

Hermione woke up, to Crookshanks sitting on the end of her bed.

"Good morning."

She stretched and soon realised that Draco was leaning on her door frame. "Were you watching me sleep Malfoy?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. I just thought I'd wake you up considering it is nearly time for potions, and I am sure a little bookworm like you wouldn't want to miss lessons"

He then walked out away leaving her door wide open.

Hermione immediately felt like a stone had been dropped into the pit of her stomach. Today was the day they had to test the Veritaserum on each other. She knew exactly the questions Draco would ask and that made her, for the first time in her life, dread going to a lesson. She would just have to get him to take the potion first.

Hermione got up and dressed and headed to potions. She was too late to get breakfast and to be honest she wasn't all that hungry. She was way too nervous to eat anyway.

Once she got into the room, she immediately took her seat next to Draco.

Snape then breezed in silencing the room as always, with his cloak billowing behind him and a look on his face that Hermione was sure had been hexed to stay that way.

"As you may or may not know, it has been a month since we began brewing the Veritaserum, and now it is time to test it. You will be tested in your pairs. Once you have tested it and I am satisfied that it worked correctly, you will be making notes from your text book on the next potion that we will be concocting. Now if you will come and get you're vials, we will begin."

As usual, Draco made no effort to get up so Hermione went to get the vile.

When Hermione returned to her seat, she saw that Draco was smirking at her and she knew why. He was going to ask her what she dreamt about in front of the whole class.

Snape interrupted her thoughts "Right, I will call you into my office in your pairs, and you will use the potions on each other. Mr Potter and Mr Goyle first"

Harry and Goyle appeared a few minutes later with Harry smiling and Goyle looking angry.

Harry looked at Hermione and seeing the look of curiosity on her face he shook his head and gave her a look that told her _'I'll tell you later'_

A few other couples were called and then "Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger in my office now."

Hermione had been dreading this. She stood up and walked into Snape's office with Draco at her heels.

She entered the office and sat on one of the chairs, with Draco on the one next to her. "Mr Malfoy, please give me your vile."

Draco handed over the vile and looked over at Hermione and smirked. Hermione watched as Snape split the potion into two different beakers.

"Miss Granger you're up first."

Hermione gulped and took the beaker from Snape, and drank it in one swallow. She immediately felt light. Like her mind was a complete blank, and she liked it. With the amount of thoughts that had been swivelling around her head the past few weeks, this feeling of blankness was refreshing.

"Now Miss Granger, you will answer three questions from Mr Malfoy. Mr Malfoy, go ahead and ask your three questions"

**A/n: Another chapter done. There is a new site that I have joined, it is really good. You do contests and stuff to get house points. We desperately need more joiners. So come join and have fun its really good. If you want the address let me know in the review and I will email you the site address. I am in Ravenclaw and we are currently winning, YAY.**

**Profet:** I am proud thanks for reviewing all those times. I think most people are in love with him, lucky guy lol. Hope you liked this chapter

**YellowGuitarPick817:** Thanks. Its ok I do the same if a fic looks too long I wont read it. Unless it is by someone I have read before or it looks good then I will save the link and read when I have time. Anyways thanks for reviewing it means a lot

**patronuscharm2:** Thanks keep reviewing

**Nymphchild:** Wow thanks, I love it when I get reviews like that. Keep reviewing

**Brittany:** Well you won't have to wait long for the rest hopefully

**xoKaSsIeox:** Thanks. I hope you liked this chapter

**Future movie maker**: Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter, thanks for reading my one shot.

**Monica7725:** Yeah it's over, but don't worry once it is all posted, I will find another story to write. Lol

**Kellyx0x:** Thanks. I am happy that I am on your favourites


	7. Veritaserum Part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so please do not sue**

**A/n: Ok I am sorry but at the moment a am extremely angry. Do you lot remember that idiot reviewer Annoyed? Well he/she/it returns. This is what they wrote: **

**From: Annoyed( )**

FOAD, you whiny little punk. The second this fic turns trashy, it'll be reported, I guarantee you. If you can't be bothered to respect the rules, you don't deserve to post here, you rancid shitstain on humanity

**Now I have complained to the people at fan fiction about this. I just thought I would warn you in case my account gets deleted. If it does I have all of your emails, unless you are anonymous and I will email you with my new name, hopefully it wont come to that, anyway on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

Draco looked at Hermione as if he was sizing her up, wondering what to ask her first.

"Granger, what do you dream about at night, when I hear you moaning my name?"

Hermione looked into his eyes; she saw a glimpse of hope, and intrigue in his eyes.

Her mind was screaming, 'DO NOT ANSWER! DO NOT ANSWER!' but her mouth wouldn't listen. It was like she had verbal vomit and once it started it wouldn't stop.

"Well at first I was dreaming about putting different hex's and curse's on you but then when I saw you in the carriage, without your shirt on my dreams changed. I started dreaming about us arguing in the library or the great hall, or the entrance hall or by the lake and we would be having a huge argument, and then you would suddenly wrap your arms around me and kiss me and I would melt into your arms. We would just kiss for ages. Then when I saw you naked in our bathroom, my dreams got more… interesting. We started taking things further and further until eventually, we went as far as we could have gone. In my dreams it was great. But knowing my luck if we were to do anything in real life, it would be a real let down."

Hermione was screaming in her head 'Stupid, stupid, stupid why did you tell him that? Now he will know that you were dreaming about fucking him. Damn.'

Draco was a little taken back by what she had said. He had thought she was just thinking about him naked or something, he didn't think she was dreaming about sleeping with him. Another thing that he was thinking about was: what she had said? 'But knowing my luck if we were to do anything in real life, it would be a real let down.' AS IF. He_ knew_ he was good in bed, he was a Malfoy and all Malfoys' were good in bed. It was a family trait, it was probably the only reason he liked being a Malfoy, apart from the good looks and the respect.

"Mr Malfoy the next question." Professor Snape said irritably, he obviously didn't care what Hermione's dreams involved. That was how he made it seem anyway, but Hermione was sure that every teacher would soon know.

"Why do you really work so hard?" Malfoy had always wanted to know this. He had always wanted to know why she was the way she was. There had to be a reason. He wanted to succeed in life; who didn't? He wanted to pass his exams but Hermione took it further than he ever had.

Hermione didn't answer for a while, she was thinking about what she was going to say. "Well I suppose it's because of my parents. They just want what's best for me. They have worked so hard for their lives and to make my life better and I suppose I just… want to show them that all their hard work wasn't for nothing. I want to make them proud like they make me proud."

Inside Hermione's head, she had stopped screaming. She had never told anyone that before and for some reason, she didn't mind telling Malfoy. Maybe it would stop him teasing her for being such a book worm, who knows. Maybe it was just the potion giving her a false sense of security. She didn't know.

Draco was once again shocked by her answer; he had honestly expected her to say that she wanted to be better than anyone else, to be smarter than anyone else. To prove that not all mudbloods were dirty, but she hadn't said that. She had said the very thing he wasn't expecting.

"Ok Mr Malfoy last question and then it will be your turn." Snape said looking up from his notes.

Draco thought long and hard about the last question, and then it came to him. "Are you or have you ever been in love with Potter or Weasel-bee?"

He knew that everyone would think he asked this, so that he could tease her but to be honest he just wanted to know. To be honest he was jealous of how close they were to Hermione.

Hermione immediately shook her head "No. I used to have a crush on Ron in the 3rd and 4th year, but I have never been in love with him nor Harry. They are like my brothers. I couldn't think if them as anything else, it would be too weird."

That was Draco's three questions up and now, now it was his turn.

Professor Snape stood up and handed a second cup to Hermione which she drank. It reversed the Veritaserum and once she came out her trance she looked at Draco. He wasn't looking at her in his usual cold way, he just looked into her eyes and she swore she saw a flash of lust in his grey depths. But she shook her head and smiled; now it was her turn.

Snape handed Draco the Veritaserum and he drank it. He felt the same feeling that Hermione had. That light feeling. It was if nothing in the world mattered. It was truly bliss for someone who had so much on his mind.

"Miss Granger, ask your three questions and do not make them long I would like to get all of the potions tested before the end of term."

**A/n: Sorry for the shortness it just seemed the write place to finish it.**

**dArKENcURs3:** Thanks, it's always nice to have a new reviewer.

**JenJen05: **Thanks that means a lot

**future movie maker: **Almost dead on with the questions, can you guess what Hermione is going to ask?

**Curlyq2713:** Thanks it really means a lot

**patronuscharm2:** I did try and email you the site address but it just came back to me saying undelivered. Try emailing me and I will email back to you.

**YellowGuitarPick817: **Thanks lol Yeah a lot of people think a long isn't worth the bother, although I recently started to read a fic Flight Of The Thestrals when it was a t chapter 64 and I am so glad I did, its an awesome fic its by GD-7 you should check it out.

**Brittany: **I emailed you the site. If you didn't get it email me and I will make sure you get it lol

**Annoyed( ): **GET A LIFE. In case you haven't noticed YOU are the only one who has a problem with my fic, I think that you are the shitstain on humanity. Not me. I am not the one who tries to put people down so that you can get some twisted sense of satisfaction. I hope that you will keep your nose out of my affairs and my fic as you obviously don't like my fic, why continue to find it? Just to tell me you will report me, your life must be too sad. I feel so much pity for you.

**Profet: **That is for me (and the people who have read this before to know) and for you and the new readers to find out.

**xoKaSsIeox: ** Thanks I hope you liked

**RedRose013:** Thanks I hope you liked this chapter


	8. Veritaserum Part 3

**Disclaimer: I have never, nor will I ever say that I own anything Harry Potter related so please do not sue**

**A/n: Thanks to my awesome Beta, Monica7725 who worked so hard to get these all done as fast as possible.**

"**The best of us must sometimes eat our words." Professor Dumbledore (JK Rowling) Chamber of Secrets **

**Chapter 8**

Hermione looked at Malfoy, and he had the feeling that she too was sizing him up, just like he had done to her, thinking of what to ask.

"Malfoy, why do you _really_ hate Harry, Ron and me?" She finally said

Malfoy's expression was no longer cold like it normally was. His eyes were now glazed over as if he was in a daze, his face relaxed and so was his body. Hermione could tell that he was thinking of how to answer.

"I hate Harry for many reasons; one of them being the fact that he survived when so many had to die. Most people think that it is a miracle that a baby at such a young age could survive such a powerful spell, and it is, but I think that it is a shame that he lived when so many before him died. How could someone like him survive, when fully grown wizards had survived? He thinks he is so special and so powerful that everyone else should bow down to him. Well he's got another thing coming. I will never, ever bow down to him just because he survived and no one else did. Another reason I hate him is because of the relationships he has with the people around him. He has you and Weasel-bee, who obviously care about him enough that you follow him and make sure he doesn't get into trouble that he can't get out of. He has the trust of Dumbledore. Most people say that he is a crackpot old fool, but even they have to admit that he is a very powerful wizard. He's probably more powerful than The Dark Lord will ever be, but he is just too noble to use his power. I hate Weasel-bee because of the way he looks at me … and you. He looks at me as if he is better than me, and he thinks I am the same person as my father. And you? I … I … don't hate you."

Hermione was very shocked at his answer. She had expected him to say that he hated Harry because he got attention from everyone for being famous, she expected him to say he hated Harry because he turned down his friendship. She also expected him to say he hated Ron because his parents were the lowest form of purebloods. She had definitely expected him to say he hated her because she was a muggle born but he hadn't said that. He had said that he _didn't_ hate her. If that were true why did he tease her so? Did she know the real Draco?

"Ok… You said that you hate Ron because he looks at you like you are your father. Does that mean you don't want to be him? That you don't want to become a Death Eater?"

Draco looked at her with sincerity in his eyes. Hermione couldn't tell if he was really being sincere, or it was the potion that made him look that way.

"Ok. As for me wanting to be like my father, I would rather be dumped into a crate full of Blast-Ended Skrewts. I have seen what he does to my mother, the woman he supposedly loves. He doesn't know that I see him, but even if he did, he wouldn't stop. He knows that he is too powerful for us to stop him.

"He beats her, my mother. She once told him that she thinks that they should let me choose if I wanted the dark mark or not. Obviously he didn't agree, so he beat her. Gave her two broken ribs, and a sprained wrist and he has her under house arrest. And he is supposed to _love _her. I could never do that to the one I love…." Draco trailed off in his own thoughts. Even though he was under the Veritaserum potion he could still think, and the fact was she hadn't asked who he loved, meant that he didn't have to tell her. Not that he was in love with anyone… or was he? He didn't know, was the honest answer. He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"And as for becoming a Death Eater, I would either kill myself or my father before I become one. I have seen what they do; I have seen the torture and the pain that they cause. My father once told me when I was young that I should be proud if I were ever asked to become a Death Eater, they rid the world of filth. Like muggles, mudbloods basically any person who isn't a pure blood wizard and for some reason I grew up believing him, believing that that would be the best thing to happen. And then I saw him torturing a little boy. He can't have been older that 5 or 6. He was playing in the garden with his little sister. He lived next door to us and because he was making a little noise, my father put the Cruciatus curse on him, until his body couldn't take the pain and he died. That was the day I stopped believing what he said."

Again Hermione was shocked; she had always thought that Draco would be first in line to get the Dark Mark. Maybe she had been wrong about him all of these years. She suddenly knew that the last question she wanted to ask. She wanted to know how he felt about her. But she couldn't just ask him out right. Do you fancy me? No, she had to do it in a round about way. Make it so that she could ask him in general. Not specifically about her.

"Miss Granger. I said make it quick. I will have to take points from Gryffindor, if you do not hurry up."

Hermione didn't have time to think of a logical way to ask her question, so she thought of the first thing that came into her head.

"How do you REALLY feel about Pansy and the rest of the girls who follow you around as if you are god's gift to women?"

Draco laughed out loud. "They annoy the hell out of me. They follow me around everywhere I go. It all started when we were playing Truth or Dare. My dare was to kiss Pansy, She was such a bad kisser, but apparently she thought I was the best kisser ever. Of course she had told all of her friends, and now Pansy thinks I am her boyfriend, all of her friends want to kiss me, to see if I really am a good kisser. I could have any of them, at anytime. I know that, you know that, they know that, but no one knows that the one person who I actually want, hates me"

Obviously Draco had finished explaining his answer because he went quiet. Snape gave Draco the potion to remove the Veritaserum potion from his system and ordered them out. But before they left the office Draco turned to Hermione just as Snape had left the room to get another couple.

"If you DARE tell anyone what I said in there, you will never know what hit you got it?" The look in his eyes scared Hermione, so she just nodded. She could see fear in his eyes. She knew that he was scared of the information he had told her, he had basically given her clues as to who he liked. She was smart. She would figure it out. And now she knew that was what he was afraid of. He had given her vital clues to his darkest secret and she will figure it out eventually, somehow.

Hermione returned to her seat, to think over the things he had just said, she turned around just has Ron was entering Snape's office. He looked at her with longing and lust in his eyes. He smiled at her. She knew that he had grown up over the past few years and with all the quidditch training he did, he had gotten quite a nice body. Hermione knew that a lot of the girls in the year fancied him. She just wasn't one of them.

Once everybody had taken their potions and had had the antidotes, Professor Snape had let them go. Hermione, Harry and Ron walked up out of the dungeons when Seamus came barging past them. He was carrying Neville. They had obviously made a mistake somewhere in the potion and apparently Neville had been the one to test it first. Neville had angry red boils all over his face and his legs and arms were starting to double in size.

Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't help but laugh. They knew that he would be ok. There wasn't much that Madam Pomfrey couldn't fix.

"So I asked Crabbe what his life ambition was. You know what the idiot said? He said that he wanted to become the world most famous wizard. Could you imagine that?" Ron was in hysterics, as he was explaining all of the things that Crabbe had said. Harry followed suit, and told them that Goyle had a HUGE crush on Pansy. They both looked at Hermione. Who wasn't listening to a word they were saying. She had spotted Draco leaving the dungeon to go to the Heads common room. He looked at her and she saw that his eyes showed glimpses of emotion but then as soon as he realised that she was looking back, his eyes changed back to the normal steely grey that they usually were.

"Come on Mione dish the dirt. What did Malfoy say? You got the best out of us both."

Hermione looked up at them, for some reason she couldn't say what she had heard. It wasn't because Draco had threatened her; it was because she knew that she had heard some pretty personal stuff. She would rather keep it to herself. She now knew him more than any other person in the school, and for some reason she was proud of that. She had to make up lies so she just said what she thought they wanted to hear.

"He basically said that he was going to take over after his father and eventually Voldermort. He said he would be the first in line to get the Dark Mark and that he loves the attention he gets from Pansy"

She knew he was exactly the opposite, but that was the sort of information that she wanted to keep to herself. If only she knew who he liked. He knew her secret, her dreams. Now she wanted to know his.

**A/n: I know I know, it's short. But I had to end it there. **

**Brittany:** Good and thanks

**Kais Devil:** Did you guess them?

**Skyhoofhearted**: well if you get my email address from my profile you can keep it and email me if I get taken off or deleted.

**Zoey:** Thanks I intend to.

**DracosGrl4Life:** If I hadn't have stopped it there, there would be no suspense lol.

**Blacknight369**: Hope you are having fun on the site, and I hope you liked this chapter

**tomgirlfiend102:** Sorry to have made you wait, I haven't been very well lately

**Cadee Blaze42:** I know people hate cliffies but ask any author they will tell you that they are awesome to write and it builds up excitement

**patronuscharm2:** Its ok I think I emailed you the site, I think so lol.

**Profet:** They will eventually, were there any doubts?

**JenJen05**: Sorry, I will try and make the next chapter longer, as you may or may not know. All of the chapters are pre-written. So I cant really do that much to the length without making it drag on.

**Monica7725**: Yup definitely a big huge pain in the ass.

**Kellyx0x**: Thanks I hope that if they have more than one complaint they will do something about

**Strawberryblueberrykitten**: It had to be re-written because it got reported and taken off. By that Annoyed person, who keeps reviewing and being continually nasty towards me.


	9. Artist

**Disclaimer: I have never, nor will I ever say that I own anything Harry Potter related**

**A/n: I am soo sorry, I have been really ill lately. I know its no excuse but I really am sorry**

**Chapter 9**

Hermione didn't tell anyone about what Draco had said in Snape's office. For one she was scared that he would tell everyone about her dreams and her secrets. The main reason, however, she didn't tell anyone was because she didn't want anyone else to know. She felt like she knew him more than anyone else, but the fact that she liked the thought of that scared her.

Hermione headed to her dorm room to get ready for bed, when she reached the portrait, she muttered the password and walked through. She saw a tawny owl perched on the desk in the corner of the room. It was holding two letters.

Hermione made her way to the owl and removed the letters from its mouth, it immediately flew away.

The two letters were addressed to Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger.

Hermione opened the letter addressed to her.

_Dear Miss Granger_

_Would you please meet Professor Dumbledore in his office at 10am Saturday morning? It concerns your common room and your head duties. _

_Thank you_

_Professor McGonagall_

Hermione assumed that Draco's letter would be similar and walked to his room, with the intention of putting it on his bed. However when she walked in Draco was already in there.

He was asleep; he was lying on top of the covers in just his boxer shorts and nothing else. Hermione stood transfixed at the site in front of her. Draco's face was expressionless. He looked so innocent and angelic when he was sleeping. She noticed for the third time in a matter of weeks, his perfect abs and his flawless skin, not to mention his perfectly chiselled chest, all of which he probably accumulated from all of those years of Quidditch. Hermione had never seen anything as beautiful as him before, and she wondered why he looked like an angel when he slept, but acted like the devil when he was awake?

Hermione shifted over to his desk and put the letter on top of his books. She turned around and walked to the door; she put her hand on the door knob, and was just about to walk out of the room when…

"Granger…What are you… oh…my…god." Hermione shot round her heart pumping furiously, she thought she had been caught in his room, but when she turned around she saw that Draco was still asleep.

Was he dreaming about her? Hermione was curious as to why he would be dreaming about her. So she stayed in his room for a little longer to see if he spoke again, which he eventually did.

"Granger… Hermione… who knew? Who knew that you were that good in bed? You were amazing and you are so beautiful… I can't believe I never noticed how beautiful you are before now." Draco said as his lips formed a smile on his sleeping form.

Hermione sniggered to herself. Draco had asked her what she dreamt about, maybe she should have asked him too. Obviously they were both having the same dreams. This put Hermione in a very powerful position. She knew that after his dream he would want her. She knew that because after her dreams she always wanted him.

Hermione walked out of the room smiling, knowing that the one she wanted to sleep with wanted to sleep with her. But she wasn't going to give into him. He would have to give into her first. She would make sure he would beg for her, like he had made other girls beg for him. She had heard rumours about him before, who hadn't? All of the girls he had slept with said that he made them beg for his touches, for his kisses and for him. Like he was better than them and that they were nothing but pity shags. She would make sure that she wasn't one of them.

It was now 10 am on Saturday and Hermione was sitting in Professor Dumbledore's office waiting for Draco.

The office door opened and a smirking Draco walked through it. Ten minutes late.

"Sorry I am late Professor. I woke up late."

Dumbledore nodded his head to let Draco know that he understood. "It's ok Mr Malfoy. I have found myself in the same situation a few times, the dream I would be having would keep me so entertained that I would not hear my alarm and not wake up. However we are not here to talk about dreams. We are here to discuss the portrait to the entrance, for the Heads common room. It seems that the young lady in the portrait wishes to retire her portrait to a less used place. She feels that she has been doing that job for far too long and wishes to hand the rein over.

"However, instead of replacing it with another portrait from around the castle we have decided to replace it with a new one. I have had discussions with a few of the other Professors, and we have all come to the agreement that the portrait should somehow, relate to the people inside the place that it guards.

"So we have decided that the portrait will be a picture of you both. It is a new tradition, which we will start with you two. The heads common room will be guarded by the picture of the heads themselves. Now, the artist will be here in a few minutes, have you got any questions?"

Dumbledore looked at them both and Hermione raised her hand. "Yes Miss Granger, what do you wish to ask?"

"So the common room entrance is going to be a picture of Malfoy and myself?"

"Yes, any more questions?" When neither of them spoke Dumbledore stood up. "Very well, please stay in here until the artist comes up. I am afraid I have missed breakfast, so I will go down to the kitchens and see if they can cook something up for me."

With that Professor Dumbledore excited his office.

"So now instead of spending my Saturday with friends, I have to sit here for two hours and get a portrait done, just bloody marvellous" Draco said standing up to look around Dumbledore's office.

"So Draco you were entertained by your dream? What exactly were you dreaming about?" Hermione knew the answer to that already, but thought she would humour him.

Draco spun around to face Hermione "What I dream about Granger has nothing to do with you." He had a smirk on his face "But I will tell you anyway. I was dreaming that I was sleeping with the, ever gorgeous Keira Knightly."

(A/n: I know, I know she's a muggle but she is the only name that came to me lol even as I re-write I can't think of anyone else lol)

Hermione smiled at his comment and stood up. She walked to him, putting her hand on his chest. "Really? Well excuse me if I don't believe you. You see I know that you weren't dreaming about her, but someone else. Now I wonder who it could be."

Hermione wasn't normally the kind of girl to be a temptress but with Draco she felt powerful, like she could be whatever she wanted to be, and do anything she wanted to do. She moved herself so that her body was pressed up against his. She leaned in closer, so that he could feel her breath on his face. He looked deep into her eyes and Hermione could see nothing but lust. She leaned in closer and closer, until she saw him close his eyes expecting a kiss, Hermione smirked and instead of kissing him like he wanted her too, she whispered in his ear.

"I know you want me, I heard you. You dream about me too."

She moved away and sat back down in her seat; she looked at Draco and could see confusion on his face, which was soon replaced by anger. He walked towards her obviously about to say something, when the door opened.

"Now lets get this started. I have another appointment at 2 o'clock and I would rather not be late."

Hermione and Draco had spent the next two hours sitting still not being able to talk. When the artist had finally finished, he told Draco and Hermione that the portrait would have to have a charm put on it, before they get it back. So they would have to wait a few days for it.

Hermione left in front of Draco and headed to the Great Hall hoping that she hadn't missed dinner as she was hungry, she had after all missed breakfast.

Draco was walking behind her, watching her with fury and want in his heart. He was furious that she had lead him to believe that she was going to kiss him then didn't and he had want because he had in fact been dreaming about her. He had since the time he saw her in the shower. He couldn't help it. She was just so stunning that he couldn't help but be captivated by her beauty.

He watched her walking; more precisely he watched her bum as it swayed when she walked. He wondered if she was doing it purposely, to purposely get his heart pumping faster, because that's what was happening. His heart was racing his palms were sweating. He didn't know why he was feeling this way, but he was sure that it was love. _'I just want to shag her that's all, shag her and use her, then dump her.'_ Draco tried to convince himself of this.

Draco made a quick detour to his dorm room to 'relieve' himself, before he would meet up with Blaise and Goyle.

**A/n: another chapter out of the way. Everyone who is interested in The Hideaway email me at Dawn(underscore)Pratt(underscore)2004(at)hotmail(dot)com and I will email you the address. The site is awesome.**

**Jenn:** Thanks

**Liz:** Thanks – oh and I read that resurrection it was really good. I'd tell you to read Flight of the Thestrals by GD-7 it's awesome

**LonleyStar:** My sister in law is called Cara lol. Sorry for the lack of updates

**Skyhoofhearted:** So sorry for the wait

**Jackie:** Thanks I'm glad you like it

**dArKENcURs3**: Sorry for the wait but I hope you will forgive me

**Thescottishcat**: I wont, its one persons opinion, out of like 30.

**OrliGolas-4eva:** Thanks – I don't know if I emailed you the site address or not, I cant remember but if I didn't email me at Dawn(underscore)Pratt(underscore)2004(at)hotmail(dot)com

**Brittany:** Thanks

**Phantom:** Thanks for reading all 8 chapters before deciding. Lol.

**PentagonMerlin:** Thanks I hope you liked this chapter

**Justmaybe:** Thanks that means a lot

**Stephanie:** Thanks

**Sylvia Helm: **Thanks, and that is true, they aren't being forced to read this, but still seem to want to ruin my fun.

**Dante's Inferno:** The only difference is the spelling, punctuation etc..

**Profet**: lol you are just like me, want to get to the good stuff asap

**Corinne**: I'm sorry but I don't understand French. I did try and translate what you said but none of it made sense.


	10. keep your friends close, but your enemie...

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue**

**A/n: thanks for all of the great reviews, I hope you all like this chapter. Thanks to my awesome beta Monica you rock**

**Chapter 10**

Hermione woke up that morning feeling very refreshed. She got out of bed and looked at the clock. She saw that it was only eight thirty. She knew that with it being a Sunday not many people would be up, so she grabbed a dressing gown and headed down to breakfast. She would eat her breakfast and then head back to the dorm, before the majority of the students were up.

As she headed to the great hall she didn't encounter a single person. When she got there, there were only five people in there, all with the same idea, all wearing their pyjamas.

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table and after a few minutes of eating in silence and reading the Daily Prophet she felt someone slide in the seat next to her. She just figured it was Ron or Harry, however when she looked up she saw Draco.

"Draco? What in heavens name are you doing, sitting at the Gryffindor table?" Hermione asked him, leaving her half eaten piece of toast.

Draco smirked at her "Well the view is much better at this table. It was either sit here with you looking like that," He looked her up and down "or sitting with Pansy and watch her fawn all over me."

Hermione laughed at his comment and carried on eating her breakfast. They lapsed into a comfortable silence. They both seemed to notice it at the same time too, and both were disturbed by it.

They shouldn't feel this comfortable around each other; they shouldn't be eating side by side. Hermione was the first to get up. Instead of walking away in silence which she normally would do in front of Draco, she decided to say goodbye. However when she looked at him, she found that she was at a loss of words. She was staring right into his gorgeous silver eyes, all of a sudden flashes of him naked coming out of the shower popped into her head, the way his body looked the first time she saw him, in the carriage, and she also saw also flashes of herself in the shower.

But how would she have seen herself in the shower? Not from that angle she saw it as if she was standing beside the shower, not inside it. She looked at Draco and saw that he was looking at her, with confusion in his eyes.

"Bye Draco." Was all that she could say and she walked away. Why she had seen Draco naked and then of herself naked? She decided that she must of saw herself in the mirror or something, and pushed all thoughts about it to the back of her mind.

Hermione's Sunday went as relaxing as she could have hoped for; she hadn't seen Draco at all that day, not since breakfast.

She spent most of her Sunday sitting in the Gryffindor common room with Ron and Harry, reading a good book, while they played various games. She eventually made her way back to the Heads common room, only to see Draco standing in front of the portrait "You know exactly who I am. Now let me in."

"I'm sorry I can not let you in without a password." another voice that sounded oddly familiar to her. When she finally reached Draco, he looked at her and shook his head angrily.

"They wouldn't let me in until you got here." Hermione was puzzled

"Who?" Draco just glared at her.

"Us." He pointed to the portrait and saw herself and Draco staring back at her.

"We have to wait for the password to be set by the both of you, before we could let you in." Hermione's portrait said.

Hermione looked at her own portrait and it seemed so surreal. She had never seen herself at all angles before and she realised that her figure was shapelier than she thought. Maybe she could use that to her advantage, when she was in the mood for being a tease, that is.

"Ok let's think of a password so that we can get into the common room." Draco said admiring his own portrait.

They both stood in silence thinking of a password when Hermione came up with one "How about Unity?"

Draco looked at her as if she had sprouted a third head. "No." He simply said after a few more minutes neither of them could think of a different password and decided to settle on Unity.

After climbing into the portrait, they both headed to their separate rooms.

Hermione decided to take a bath before going to bed. She placed some scented candles around the outside of the bath and filled it with lavender bubbles. She lay there for half an hour, before falling asleep.

Draco walked into the bathroom at about midnight needing the toilet and stopped at the door. He saw that Hermione had fallen asleep in the bath. With the candles nearly burnt out around her, and nearly all of the bubbles had disappeared. He just stood there taking in all of her beauty. He knew from the last time he saw her naked that she had a perfect body but seeing her in the glow of candle light accentuated her beauty.

It took a few moments before he realised what he was doing, and he came to himself. He shook the thoughts out of his mind. He decided that he didn't need the toilet anymore and went back to his room, but not before slamming the door, hard, hoping that it would wake her. After a few minutes he heard the splashing of water and heard her door shut.

That night he fell asleep thinking about her, and nothing but her. Although he kept trying to convince himself he just wanted to use her. A part of him knew that he wanted her for more than just sex. He craved her company; he craved her smile, her laugh and her touch. He craved Hermione. He just wouldn't let himself admit it.

Hermione woke up when she heard a loud bang of a door closing. She immediately realised that she had fallen asleep. She sat in the bath for a few seconds, just wondering what time it was and how she had fallen asleep, when she decided to get out of the bath.

She had had a great dream. It was like all of her other dreams only it seemed like it was from another perspective. While she was watching, she and Draco were having sex in the prefect's bathroom once again. It was like she was watching herself, from afar.

Hermione put on her clothes and climbed into bed, hoping that she would dream about him some more. She had long come to the realisation that she liked him, and she knew he liked her. But she also wanted to see how far she could push him before he would admit it.

She knew that tomorrow, she would need to test him again, see what she could do to him. To see what sort of reaction she could get out of him. Part of her did it just for that reason, to get a reaction from him that wasn't anger. But another part of her wanted to see how long she could last without actually kissing him, or touching him. She knew that she shouldn't feel this way about her enemy. But as everyone says keep your friends close, but your enemies closer.

**A/n: Another chapter finished hope you all liked it.**

**Monica7725: **I am SO sorry for not mentioning you last chapter. Please forgive me? Thanks, HOH is so fun.

**Samgavin05: **Thanks sis that means a lot. Mwah xxx

**Samantha Cameron: **Sorry for taking so long to update, life… has been so hectic lately.

**Justmaybe: ** Aww, Thanks. I hope you liked this one too.

**Lonely Star: ** Lol. Thanks that review cheered me up a lot.

**Fairymargarita: ** I did send you the Hideaway details didn't i? I cant remember, my mind is so …. Crap lately.

**PentagonMerlin: ** Yeah I know they take a lot longer to paint. My dad is an artist, which is where I got the idea for lol. I just don't think that either Draco nor Hermione would be happy standing still, and next to each other for about what 12 or more hours? Besides its Hogwarts, so things happen quicker there.

**Future Movie Maker: **Lol Hermione will certainly make good use of her temptress ways.

**Thescottishcat: ** Thanks for the suggestion but I am only good at writing fics based on one couple. When it gets to having more couples and relationships in the fics it gets confussing for me, but I am working on it.

**Strawberryflavouredlips: **Thanks, hope you liked this chapter too.

**OrliGolas-4eva: ** Glad you liked it. Hope you liked this one too.

**Jenn: ** Thanks for the awesome review. I'm glad you think like that lol.

**Profet: **Lol yeah the shower sex scene was tempting to write I must admit, but I wouldn't have done it justice sorry.

**Skyhoofhearted: **The Hideaway is a site which is only for HP. Its basically like Hogwarts. You win points, you lose them. I am currently Head of House for Ravenclaw. I would love for you to join.

**Mistresslessdracey: ** I will check out your story soon, I just haven't had time yet. Thanks for reviewing and I hope that you will continue to read and review as it does mean a lot to me.

**CoolChick0506: ** Thanks, I love it when people say they love it. Lol Hope you like this chapter.


	11. Portraits

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue**

**A/n: I had a few spare minutes and figured I would update, seeing as this story is already complete. There are 17 chapters in all.**

**Thanks to my awesome beta Monica – you rock! Everyone check out her stories – Monica7725**

**Chapter 11**

Hermione did indeed dreamt about Draco that night. As usual it ended with them having sex. However, it was how it started that confused Hermione. Normally they would be arguing and then it would develop from then but last night it was different. She had walked into the Heads common room to find Draco sitting there, and as she walked in he saw her stood up and kissed her, no arguments involved.

Hermione got dressed and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat down at her normal table and noticed that the owls had just started to come in. She looked up and no matter how many times she saw it; she still thought that the ceiling looked miraculous. At the moment, it was a clear blue sky with the sun shining brightly just over the staff table.

A rather small barn owl dropped a letter in Hermione's cereal and flew off. Hermione opened the letter, to find only two words written on it.

"_Sweet dreams." _

It wasn't signed by anyone, what did it mean? Did it mean that someone knew about her dreams? Impossible. It must be a joke.

She balled up the paper and continued to eat her breakfast.

She spent most of her lessons thinking about the note. Although she did dismiss it straight away, she knew it had to mean something, or else it would have been a waste of parchment.

Her thoughts carried her to the common room, she looked up at the portrait and was happy to see that she was sitting on the floor while Draco was watching her, his wand twirling in his hand, the portrait Hermione put the book down, looked at Draco, rolled her eyes at him and then looked at the real life Hermione "Are you going in or not? I must warn you, Mr. Malfoy has a visitor"

Hermione looked confused "A visitor? Who?" The portrait Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Unity." The portrait swung forward as Hermione headed into the common room.

She saw that Draco did indeed have a visitor; it was Pansy, the Slytherin girl who was always following him around. He had said he didn't like her attention, so why was he with her? He seemed to have 'accidentally' left his bedroom door open, as he pleasured Pansy. Hermione looked and saw Draco smirking at her, as Pansy kissed his neck. Hermione smiled back knowing full well, that it would infuriate him to know he had no effect on her.

She walked past his room and straight to hers. The fact was that it infuriated her, more than it should have. Yes, she had made peace with her own mind and admitting to herself that she liked him, a lot, but she knew he had slept with other people, she just never thought that seeing him, would make her so mad.

She decided that that night she would not only test him, but get revenge on him. She got changed into her favourite thong and matching bra and slid a t-shirt on. The t-shirt was an old shirt with "These aren't my eyes." written across the chest. She had gotten the t-shirt enlarged so that she could sleep in it. The t-shirt barely reached the bottom of her ass.

With it now being around 9 o'clock she knew that Draco would soon send Pansy back to her common room. He never let any of his… conquests sleep in his bed. Although he had admitted to Hermione, that he hated that Pansy and the other girls followed him around, she knew that he was just using Pansy to get to her, and she wasn't about to let that happen.

She walked down to the common room; she walked over to one of the sofas that were not visible from Draco's room, well at least not straight away. He would have to walk past her to notice her. She sat down in the chair, her legs over the edges of it and opened up her own copy of _Hogwarts: A History._ Sure enough ten minutes later Hermione heard Draco's and Pansy's footsteps. She knew that Draco would walk Pansy straight to the portrait in an effort to get her out of the common room fast, and that was what he did. However he didn't seem to notice Hermione, she looked up and saw that they were at the portrait.

"Well Draco, that was amazing. Can we do it again some time?" Pansy seemed to be hopeful that he would say yes. Maybe she wasn't so naïve after all. Maybe she knew he was using her but decided to go along with it for her own pleasures.

"Maybe, now you must go, as you know the head girl gets angry when anyone else comes into our common room." So he was using her as an excuse. She would soon fix that. If he was stupid enough to sleep with Pansy, he would have to deal with the consequences.

"Actually," Hermione smiled as she saw that she had startled both Draco and Pansy, then she saw Draco's eyes widen as he saw her bare legs draped over the edge of the chair. "I don't mind at all, Pansy you are more than welcome to come by any time."

Pansy smiled, nodded at Hermione and kissed Draco quickly on the cheek. Draco hadn't moved his eyes from Hermione, since he saw what she was wearing. Hermione looked at him and could tell he was scanning her entire body, and then they come to rest on her eyes "Yes?" She said innocently

Draco seemed to gain some of his arrogance back and the usual cold look in his eyes replaced that of look of awe and lust, which was just there.

"I would prefer it if you did not invite people to come over whenever they choose. They always come back."

He walked straight over to his room but was stopped by Hermione calling him.

"If you don't want her to come back, why was she here in the first place?" She stood up and walked over to Draco and put her hand lightly, on his now bare chest. She looked into his eyes and leaned in to whisper in his ear "I know you fucked her to get me jealous, but it didn't work. Do you know why?" When he didn't reply she smiled "It's because now that you have slept with her, she'll never leave you alone and that amuses me to no end."

She walked away but not before Draco grabbed her arm "If your not jealous then why are you down here, wearing nothing but a t-shirt and thong? If you're not jealous, then why did I see the look of rage in your eyes, when you saw her on me?" Draco let go of her arm and smirked.

Hermione could feel the envy and fury build up within her, but she refused to let him see it. "A girl can get rid of her jealousy." she leaned into him so that she was pushed right up against his chest "but you won't be able to get rid of Pansy"

She walked away; Draco didn't stop her this time. She was right, and he was stupid. There were so many other Slytherin girls who would have slept with him, and not be as clingy as Pansy would no doubt be in the morning. Damn him for wanting to make her jealous. It had worked, but somehow he seemed to have gotten the worse end of it.

Tomorrow he would have to think of a way to get rid of her. Draco had to do his rounds as it was his turn. He grabbed his cloak and walked out of the portrait.

As the portrait closed and Draco's retreating back was walking down the hall, the occupants of the portrait became visible. The Hermione and Draco in the pictures seemed to have the same feelings as the real Hermione and Draco, because Hermione was smiling and waving at Draco innocently, as Draco was scowling and leaning up against the edge of the portrait.

It was obvious by looking at the portrait that Hermione was happy with what was happening and tried to remain innocent. Draco appeared angry at his own stupidity. What else would the portrait show? Would it eventually show their real feelings? Or did it only show their masked feelings, their feelings that are shown on the surface but not deep down?

Only time would tell.

**A/N: Another chapter down huh? Look out for your names below if you reviewed to the last chapter.**

**future movie maker**: Thanks I really appreciate it.

**everchanging light: ** Thanks for the review, it made me laugh. I hope you like this chapter.

**Brightstar2: ** Thanks, and this is a quick update for me, well as of late it has been anyway. I've been struggling to find the time, but now I hope that I can make a bit more time to finish of all my fics that I have going on at the moment.

**Retinna: **Yeah I did notice a lot of mistakes, and thanks to my beta they were corrected. Thanks for reviewing.

**Lynster89: **Wow thanks, that review made my day.

**CoolChick0506: **Thanks, I always thought that the portraits should do that in Hogwarts but it never happened. Lol. Hope you continue to read.

**Monica7725: **No, I haven't heard anything back, but I haven't heard anything from Annoyed either.

**HealingOpal: ** Thanks, I hope you continue to read.

**Jenn: **Hope you liked it.

**darkencurs3: ** Aww thanks, well you only have 6 more chapters left to read.

**PentagonMerlin: ** No it wont, I have an higher rating just in case. But there are a lot worse fics on here and it doesn't get very graphic.

**DrAcO'sblackrose: ** Thanks, I hope you continue reading to find out.


	12. Idea's

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**A/n: Wow, three updates in a week, that's good for me don't you think? Hmm Well as always thanks for my Beta – Monica you rock. Only five more chapters left and this story is over. **

**Chapter 12**

Draco hadn't returned to the common room that night, he instead slept in his old dorm room; he couldn't be close to Hermione now. She was beginning to get to him, in more ways than he'd like to admit it.

He woke up feeling very uncomfortable. During his first 6 years of Hogwarts that bed was nothing but heaven to him. But now, even though it was the same as his bed in his new room, it was uncomfortable because he was not near Hermione.

He got dressed and made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. When he got there he noticed that Hermione wasn't in her normal seat, in fact she wasn't even at her normal table. She was sitting in a chair next to Dumbledore. Draco continued to look at Hermione and her new seat and then looked to the right of Dumbledore. Another chair sat empty that read 'Head Boy.'

So they had to sit there now? Why? Draco made his way up to Dumbledore and sat down in HIS chair.

"Professor?" Draco looked at Dumbledore. When he looked down at him he just smiled slightly.

"Yes Draco?" Draco looked into his eyes and saw that his eyes were twinkling with curiosity. "Erm, why are we sitting up here?"

"Ah good question I just explained it to your Head Girl over here just a second ago. I decided that as Head Boy and Head Girl you should unite at all times. And that includes at meal times. Sitting in your separate houses does not promote unity so... here we are enjoying breakfast and a slightly amusing conversation about Mr Filch. Apparently he found a student throwing a new kind of dungbombs that explode on impact and that is very difficult to remove. I can only assume that it is a new Weasley invention."

Professor Dumbledore had obviously finished his conversation with Draco as he continued to eat his breakfast. Draco looked at Hermione and saw that she was in deep conversation with Professor Flitwick. No doubt asking about her charms essay.

The rest of breakfast was continued in silence, well from Draco anyway. He ate his breakfast in silence and then proceeded to his dorm to get his books for the classes that day.

As he made his way to the portrait he looked at it instead of saying the password. The occupants seemed to be having a silent fight. Hermione was ignoring him, as she was trying to read and he was looking at her and gently poked her in the shoulder, to try and get her attention. Draco stood watching them in silence. He was amused at how many different things his own portrait self was trying to do to get her attention. When he finally gave up he picked up a book and started to read, that immediately got her attention. Draco chuckled to himself, thinking that the portraits were just having a silly argument and that how typical of Granger to notice him, only when he is reading a book. He didn't realise that the portraits were somehow mirroring his and Hermione's relationship. Even though he wasn't trying to get her attention physically, he was trying to figure out mentally how to do it, and now the portraits had told him how.

He said the password and Hermione let him in with a flirtatious smile. Draco chuckled as he entered his room got his books and made his way to Herbology. He knew that tonight instead of trying to get her attention, he would sit by the fire, with a good book and wait for her to come to him. Merlin, Hermione had already changed him without him noticing it. _He_ was thinking about sitting in front of a fire with a book! It doesn't matter why he was doing it; the fact that he was doing it was proof enough.

**A/N: Like it? It's going to be like the end of an era huh? It's taken me that long to finish it. Hope you like it.**

**Brittany:** Thanks for reviewing, it's fine, I know people have lives as well as reading and writing. Hope you liked this, and good look with your finals, work etc.

**GreenFlameAlchemist86: **Thanks for reviewing, I haven't changed much in the story, when it got removed, said it was because of my punctuation not any explicit materials, which it didn't have in the first place. I do feel targeted in the sense that there are a lot worse fics out there and they are still going. I rated it the highest it could be, just in case people did find it explicit. Even though I don't

**future movie maker: **Thanks. Thanks for reviewing this fic and all of my others. Hope you liked this chapter.

**blonde-brain: **they have… for now. Fingers crossed. I'm glad you like it.

**sealed flame: **Yeah they do. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you liked the chapter.

**Retinna: **I plan on it. Lol. Thanks, keep reviewing.

**DrAcO'sblackrose: **Yup, a woman's mind is very complex. It will take more than one night, one drink and more than one rose to get to know us. Lol. Thanks, I'm glad you'll keep reading.

**Jenn: ** Thanks, keep reading and reviewing.

**HealingOpal: **Thanks, I hope you liked this chapter too. Only five more to go.

**Cold Feet: **Aww thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Keep reading and reviewing. Every review I get makes my day.

**PentagonMerlin: **Thanks, I can never write smut anyway lol.

**OrliGolas-4eva: **Thanks, I wasn't sure whether I was dragging this out or not, but I'm glad you don't think so.

**Monica7725: **me too. Thanks. Once this is finished, I will have more fics for you to review, hope you don't mind.

**VampireMasquerade: **Yeah, I got very angry that it was taken off, but there was nothing I could do about it, right?


	13. Beep Beep

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so please do not sue**

**A/n: Wow thanks for the awesome reviews, I love getting them. Thanks to my awesome beta Monica.**

**Chapter 13**

Hermione had spent most of the afternoon thinking of ways to get to Malfoy, she knew that it wouldn't be too hard, he liked her and she knew it, but would he be willing to tell her? He had only admitted his feelings for her when he was under the Veritaserum, but she wanted to hear it of his own will. It would mean that he had gotten over his big ego. If it was up to her, he would be begging for it, for _her_ and that was what she planned on making him do. Beg.

She walked into the common room with every intention of following her new plan through, until what she saw made her stop dead. 'Oh my god,' was all that she could think at that moment.

Draco was lying on his stomach in front of the blazing fire, reading. He had a pillow under his elbows and was wearing jeans and a black top. He looked so casual, so peaceful and so… sexy.

Hermione stood there for what felt like an eternity to her, just watching him as he turned the page, watching him as he let his tongue run over his bottom lip subconsciously, as he was read a particular good part in the book.

She walked closer to him to try and see what he was reading and was shocked by what she found. Draco Malfoy was reading Macbeth, a Shakespeare play. Why in heaven would he be reading Shakespeare? He hates muggles. Hermione continued to watch him for a while and when he didn't notice her she sat down by him.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked as she looked at him, she was a little angry that he hadn't noticed her that she wanted to get his attention.

When he didn't answer she thought he hadn't heard her and called his name again. In fact he had heard her. He was just pretending to be so interested in the book that he had gotten from the library, earlier that day. He wasn't actually interested in it himself. It was all a bit confusing for him really, but Hermione didn't notice that.

"Malfoy look at me." Malfoy sighed, and put his book mark to mark his place, on his page and put his book down. He got up so that he was cross legged in front of her.

"Yes?" He answered with a smooth seductive tone.

"Why were you reading Shakespeare? You don't even like muggles." Draco gave her a smirk; his plan was working. Not only had he got her attention she was hanging on to his every word.

"Well just because I don't like muggles, does not mean I can't enjoy work that they have written. Shakespeare plays, well the ones I have read anyway, are very well written and are a pleasure to read; now if you don't mind, I wish to continue to read it."

With that he lay back down, picked up the book and continued to read. He thanked his father for teaching him to keep a blank face. If he hadn't he would be smiling huge right about now, the look on Hermione's face when he said his little speech about Shakespeare, was priceless. 'Maybe I should look at that portrait more often, it may help me win my battle with Hermione…. shit no! Granger! Her name's Granger' Draco was still trying to convince himself that he could not have feelings for Hermione. Although deep down he knew that he did, and he knew that it was just a matter of time until he fully realised what his feelings for her were.

Hermione walked to her room in silence. Completely shell shocked about what Malfoy had just said she had never expected him to be the type of person to read Shakespeare, who was she kidding? She hadn't expected him to read. Maybe she had under estimated him.

Hermione spent the rest of the night unable to sleep. When she did sleep, it would only be for a few minutes at a time. She spent most of the night tossing and turning thinking about Malfoy until she got out of bed, she walked out of her room and into Draco's.

She stopped at the door and looked in at him, he was sleeping peacefully, he looked so beautiful so angelic, just then all the visions of every encounter she had had of Draco flashed through her mind, that day on the train, seeing him naked, dreaming about him and hearing him dream about her. Just then she looked at him, wondering what he was dreaming about, she tipped her head to one side when he turned over onto his back, in the bed letting the covers droop slightly showing his perfect chest.

Hermione smiled and all thoughts of the plan rushed out of her head. Seeing him like that, half naked made her loose all of her composure. She walked over to his bed and got onto his bed slowly, so that she wouldn't wake him, she positioned herself so that she was straddling him. She just looked at him, watching him for a few seconds, drinking in all of his beauty. Then she leaned down and kissed him on the lips, very slowly and passionately after about two seconds he was kissing her back, matching her passion and want.

When she finally opened her eyes and cut off the kiss, she looked into his eyes and he looked happy but also confused.

"What the…?" Hermione cut him short by putting her finger over his mouth. "Just one night, just one time, we need to do this. So that we can get everything out in the open."

Draco nodded and pulled her down closer to him, he her kissed again but this time with more passion and more need. They continued to kiss, letting their hands roam, touching every part of each other. Draco left Hermione's lips and kissed her, just behind her ear, and then across her jaw line and then down her neck. Hermione's breaths quickened as he put his arm around her waist and flipped them over so that now, he was on top, he continued to kiss her. Never leaving her lips, just in case it would be the last time he ever kissed them, the last time he ever kissed her.

He looked into Hermione's eyes for confirmation, he didn't want to force her into anything she wasn't ready for. She nodded and he continued to kiss her when…

**BEEP **

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

Hermione reached a hand out of her bed, and turned of her alarm clock. "Shit." it had all been a dream. She couldn't believe it, it felt so real, she could still feel his touch, his lips on hers and she could still smell him on her.

Hermione got up and dressed, still not believing it had all been a dream, little did she know that a certain Slytherin was doing the same in his bedroom.

**A/n: Hope you all liked it, keep reviewing.**

**dArKENcURs3: ** Well I already have a few stories, although not all of them complete. So I am working on one at a time to complete them, I have way too many that are put on back burners so to speak lol.

**Lynster89: **Thanks. I'm glad that you enjoy them.

**future movie maker**: I'm making fest posts lately, I'm proud of myself lol.

**Retinna: **I'm sorry it was short, but it had to be ended there.

**sealed flame: **Yup Hermione gets her way, eventually, even if she doesn't realise the best way at doing it.

**Lavizsla: ** Cool, thanks for reading it. I love to see new reviewers it means that even though my story isn't new, people are still reading it.

**pyro the dark angel: **Soon enough? And thanks I appreciate the review

**DrAcO'sblackrose: **I'm glad that you are hooked enough to want to read on.

**Brightstar2: **Thanks, but that's because this stuff is already pre-written, I am just posting when I have the time to, which I have a lot of recently.

**LadyMcbeth: **There isn't much adult content in it to be honest, its just a higher rating in case people think its adult.

**Monica7725: **Cool, well I want to finish all of my other fics for now, I have a lot that are unfinished, so I want to finish them before I commit to anything new.

**Brittany: **Thanks, have fun on your break.

**Cold Feet: **I'm not sure why it got taken off, but I know I feel targeted after they reviewed again and told me they plan on reporting me again. I don't think that that should be allowed.

**blonde-brain: **I didn't wait to long lol.

**Kichou: **Thanks, I hope you liked it.

**Skyhoofhearted: **I'm not sure about a sequel yet. I want to get all of my other fics finished first. My user name is DawnFelton for the Hideaway, I am Head of House for Ravenclaw.

**Mistresslessdracey: **I did read your fic, it was really good, I couldn't review because it wouldn't let me.

**Jenn: **I try to make them longer, but it doesn't always work that way. The chapters pretty much write themselves. So I can't say how long a chapter will be.

**Fairymargarita: **I will try and email it to you again, if it doesn't work, email me, and I will just reply to yours.

**Justmaybe: **Nice name, one of my first fics was name that lol. Thanks for the review.

**VampireMasquerade: **Lol thanks for the review.


	14. Finally

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue**

**A/n: Wow, thanks for all of the awesome reviews. I know that the chapters seem small, so I'm sorry for that, but when it comes near to the end, it's harder to write long chapters, in my case anyway. Thanks to my awesome beta Monica. **

**Chapter 14**

Hermione spent the next hour or so getting ready. It seemed her attempts at Malfoy were going unnoticed, if he was reading and ignoring her. So she would need to step up her game, and she knew exactly how to do it.

Draco had spent most of the night dreaming about Hermione, and her coming into his room. He wondered if she had the same dream, he would know when he saw her, because everything he had dreamt about would surely make someone like Hermione blush.

Draco got dressed and walked out of his room. He was so glad that today was Friday, and tomorrow would be Saturday. Maybe he could get all the way through his dream, or at least try and get the real thing.

As Draco walked through the portrait he could hear the Hermione in the portrait giggling. He turned around to see that she had herself covered up by a black sheet, and the Draco in the portrait trying to get a peak.

Draco turned around and continued to walk. He wondered what his portraits were doing but those thoughts were soon put out of his mind as he entered the Great Hall. He was so hungry, that he would willingly have endured a battle, with a fully grown blast ended Skrewt just to get a piece of toast. As he reached the table he looked around for Hermione, but couldn't see her. Maybe she was too embarrassed about the dream. If she _had _had it. Draco smirked to no one in particular and started to eat is breakfast.

Draco hadn't seen Hermione all day, which was weird considering he had spent most of the afternoon in the library. He had a particularly hard essay to be done, but he hoped Hermione would be there to distract him, but she wasn't.

As he made his was back to the common room he stopped to look at the portrait. He had done that a lot lately. He wanted to know what they were doing, as it was always something different. He walked past it during his dinner hour and the Hermione in it was hiding from the Draco's view. It was then that when he wondered if it had something to do with him not seeing Hermione all day. Was she avoiding him? However this time Hermione was standing up and facing the real Draco, the portrait Draco couldn't be seen.

The Hermione in the portrait started to talk to the real Draco "Well? Are you going to say the password or are you going to stand there and gawk like that idiot?" She motioned her head to the Draco in the portrait who was clearly checking her out from behind.

Draco narrowed his eyes "I wasn't gawking and neither is he. He is simply looking at the over bearing, bossy woman who is taking up all the space in the portrait." The Draco in the portrait nodded "Too right." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Say the password then."

Draco muttered the password with a roll of his eyes; it was amazing at how much Hermione in the portrait resembled the real Hermione. Of course by looks, but most of the time the personalities are rarely alike, but theirs seem to be spot on; including the version of him.

He walked into the common room and saw Hermione sitting at a desk, covered in a long black cloak, even though the room was stiflingly hot and the fire was on. He walked in dropped his bag by his door and took of his cloak, revealing black trousers and a white shirt and black and silver tie. He loosened the tie and undid the top few buttons of his shirt He also rolled up his sleeves so that were just below his elbows.

"Why is it so hot in here?" Draco asked walking towards Hermione. Hermione looked up at Draco and her face was flushed red "I didn't notice."

It was evident to Draco that she was laying, her face was red, and he could see little beads of sweat dripping down the side of her face. She knew it was hot, so why was she wearing a big cloak and have the fire on? Then it struck him, earlier he had seen the painting Hermione hiding under a cloak and Draco trying to sneak a peak, and when he had seen her just, she was still wearing the cloak and the Draco had given up.

He was sure that Hermione, the real Hermione wanted him to try and coax her cloak of her but instead of playing her game, and he would play his own. "Okay." He said and nodded. He walked over to the fireplace and put more logs on, so that it would get hotter. He walked to his bag, got out his essay for potions that he still had a week to finish and sat on the desk next to Hermione's.

He didn't need to do the essay yet, he knew the topic fairly well and it wouldn't take long to do, but seeing as he needed a reason to see how long Hermione would last in her cloak in the heat, he figured he might as well get it done. Now all he had to do was, do his work and wait for Hermione to cave in.

An hour later and Hermione was still working and although she was getting sweatier by the minute she refused to take of her cloak. Draco was sweating buckets himself and was surprised that Hermione hadn't caved in, she was extremely strong willed and he loved that in a woman. There was no point in having someone to argue with whom won't or can't stand their own ground.

Draco had finished his essay. He had been right, it was easy for him. After re-reading it three times he put it away and decided that Hermione wouldn't be giving up anytime soon. He would have to break her. He walked over to the fire put in more wood, walked into his room and got out a freezing cold bottle of butterbeer out of his mini fridge that his mother had sent him.

He walked back into the common room and took off his shirt and sat on the couch opposite Hermione's desk. After half an hour he started to get bored so he decided that she wasn't going to give up anytime soon, so he might as well get some shut eye.

Draco soon fell asleep as the heat and the comfort of the sofa surrounded him. Hermione hadn't looked up since he went back to his room, she knew that if she did she would see him topless and she couldn't hold her will if she saw that, and it wasn't until she heard a soft snore come from the sofa that she realised he had fallen asleep.

She looked up and saw him there topless and a bottle of butterbeer in his hand. Sweat was pouring from his forehead. Hermione picked up her wand and cast a cleaning spell on herself; she could feel the sweat running down her body. The cleaning spell would do until she could get a proper bath.

She also cast a spell at the fireplace making it go out. She got up from her desk and walked over to Draco and made sure he was definitely asleep, before taking off her cloak.

She really was hot and if Draco was asleep then he couldn't see what she was wearing. Although she wanted to make Draco beg her to take off her cloak, she was sure he wouldn't wake up anytime soon by the way he was snoring.

She let her eyes travel his perfect body like they had many times before. She had memorised it before, but it always seemed to be better than she remembered. Before she knew it her fingers were travelling across his toned chest.

She spent a few minutes admiring his body before she looked at his face and to her surprise his eyes were open, and had his usual smirk in place. She tried to withdraw her hand immediately but he grabbed it and kept it on his chest.

"So… have fun?" He drawled out

Hermione blushed but didn't look away. "By the way Hermione… I like what you're wearing." Hermione looked down and saw that she wasn't wearing her cloak; she had forgotten that she had taken it off. Now instead of her cloak she was wearing a white halter top, which hung very low to show of her cleavage, she was also wearing a pale pink ruffled mini skirt. She looked up at Draco and saw that his smirk was replaced with a smile, a smile that made her go crazy. That smile made him look so sexy, so perfect and made her feel like she was the only girl in the world he would ever look at.

Before she could stop herself she leaned into him and kissed him. At first it was a slow kiss and then it grew more and more into a passionate kiss. Draco had pulled Hermione up so that she was now lying on top of him, his hands sliding down her back to lay at rest on her backside, and eventually made their way back up to undo the strings to her halter top. As her top fell Draco looked at a topless Hermione lying on him. "I pray to Merlin that I'm not dreaming."

Hermione smiled "You too huh?" Draco smiled and kissed her with all his pent up passion. Everything that he had felt for the past few months was put into that kiss.

What Hermione and Draco didn't know was that their portraits were not guarding the room as they should have been, but had drawn a curtain across the frame and were busy making out themselves.

**A/n: Finally huh? Lol keep reading and reviewing.**

**hannah-901: **Thanks for the review I hope you will continue to read

**Brittany: **Thanks, I hope you have enjoyed the fic so far and continue to enjoy it.

**thescottishcat: **I was thinking of doing a follow up to this, but I want to finish all of my other fics before I start a new one.

**Regina: **Ha, ha your review made me laugh. Thanks.

**HealingOpal: **Yeah Shakespeare had a very complex mind.

**CoolChick0506: **Lol thanks; I'm glad that you enjoy it.

**deadlyabyss12: **Lol thanks, I hope you liked this chapter.

**Navalbaby10: **Thanks, I still find it hard to believe that people actually read this, never mind like it lol. It's all so surreal.

**Sheesh: **Thanks, I will take it into consideration.

**OrliGolas-4eva: **Yeah, all of the best dreams are ruined by an alarm clock.

**blonde-brain:** Thanks I really appreciate it.

**Skyhoofhearted: **If I didn't go on my computer for two weeks, my email would be stock full of updates lol. Thanks and I hope you have fun.

**Monica7725: **Whether its two fics or 20 it doesn't matter it still hard work.

**Retinna: **I know, I would love for them to get together in the books, but I just don't think it will happen sigh oh well I have my imagination.

**Simpleness: **Lol thanks, its nice to see people eager, I hope this was a quick enough update for you.

**Fairymargarita: **Thanks

**Jenn: **Lol its my job as an author to tease you lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though I have a feeling that you will have, as they have finally hooked up.

**future movie maker: **Thanks, I look forward to your reviews, I hope to get more of them.

**Cold Feet: **I was half expecting them to jump out at the screen and say "come on already" but that never happened lol.

**DrAcO'sblackrose: **It's not that unusual no, lol.

**Justmaybe: **Lol thanks, I'm glad you liked the idea.

**Mistresslessdracey: **I'm really not sure. Maybe you should delete the account and start again, maybe that would help.


	15. The note and Pansy

**Disclaimer: As you all know I am no where near at the writing stage as J K Rowling so you would be stupid to think I did own anything. I own nothing, so don't sue.**

**A/n: wow thanks for all of the reviews they were awesome. Thanks to my awesome beta Monica. I hope you all enjoy it. It was originally shorter than this but I had to make it a little longer.**

**Chapter 15**

Hermione woke up to find that she was in her bed, in her room, by herself. The last thing she remembered was that she and Draco were making out, and fooling around a bit until they both grew tired and fell asleep. She didn't remember moving to the bedroom, or being moved.

The only thing she was sure of was that she and Draco did nothing more that: fooling around. They hadn't had sex and for that she was glad. It meant that she still had_ some_ of her will power left. It had just… wavered a little last night. Something she was sure would never happen again, or at least hoped it wouldn't happen again, not until he had at least confessed, in detail, his feelings for her.

She got up and decided to get dressed; she swung her legs over the side of her bed and walked to the bathroom. When she opened the door, she turned on the shower and looked in the mirror, and gasped at what she saw. She had several hickeys on her neck. She looked like a leopard. She counted how many she had, and found that Draco had branded her no less than seven times.

She cursed his name as she headed into the shower; she didn't know any glamour charms. And now she would have to miss breakfast and look up a spell in her many books. "Damn you Draco, I will get you back for this." She let the warm water run over her body. She washed her hair and stayed under the water for another ten minutes letting the water beat over her skin, making her feel so relaxed.

Once she got out, she looked at the mirror again and noticed that having a shower brought out the bruises on her neck. "Damn." she muttered but she also noticed a note stuck to the mirror. She hadn't noticed it before now. She opened and read it.

_Hermione_

_Hope you like my marks and I know you will spend the morning looking up a spell to get rid of them, so I have arranged for the house elves to bring up some breakfast for you. It should be waiting on your bed when you get back in your room._

_Draco_

_P.S _

_I didn't think you would break that easily._

Draco had added that last little sentence to make her angry or at least determined to prove him wrong, and he was right. She had gotten angry when she read it. "I was _not _easy!" He loved it when she was angry and when she was trying to prove him wrong. It was one of the many things he loved about her.

Draco also knew that when he saw her next he would more that likely get the silent treatment, but he knew that she wouldn't stay silent for long.

Sure enough when Hermione had entered her room she found a tray with pumpkin juice, toast, a bagel and a plate of sausages and bacon on it. It also had a sunflower in a small vase on it. She smiled at the thought he had put into it, and then she remembered the letter and the smile was soon replaced with a scowl.

She would get him back; she just had to figure out the best way to do it. What would be the best way to get at him? Then it came to her, she would have to make him jealous. Make him think that last night was nothing more than a bit of fun for her, but how would she do that? Or more specifically who would be the best person to make Draco jealous _with_?

Draco was sitting in the Great Hall, he was pleased with what had happened about and he thought the note was funny. Finally he was going to get Hermione, if she didn't take the note the wrong way that is.

He was enjoying a plate of sausages when Pansy sidled up to him. "Drakie? Where have you been? I missed you."

She tried to kiss him but he dodged her on the pretence that he was picking up his goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Well you know, just around." Draco replied shrugging his shoulders.

Pansy wasn't deterred that he shrugged out of her kiss, she was just more persistent. Pansy was in deep though, thinking about what had happened, when a lazy smile drew her lips.

Just then she realized that Draco had left the table. She muttered a curse and followed Draco out of the hall, trying her hardest to keep up with his long strides.

"Drakie? When are we, going to get together next?" She said as she finally caught up with him.

Draco didn't miss what she was intending. "Hmm let me think, how about never?"

Pansy sighed but then smiled. "Never, isn't good for me. How about tonight?"

Draco shook his head, "Tonight isn't good for me."

"Well what about…" Pansy started but Draco cut her off.

"Nope, can't do it then either. See you." As he turned into a corridor which Pansy knew led to his common room.

**A/n: I know, I know, its short. But it means that I will update tomorrow. For everyone who is addicted to Harry Potter, you need to go on The Hideaway. It's simply awesome. Let me know in your review, give me you email address in your review and I will give you the address. I am the proud Head of House for Ravenclaw I would love for you to join the ranks.**

**Aiko-san07: **Thanks, I love getting new reviewers. I hope you will continue to read.

**HEADFiRSTxFORxHALOS**: Aww thanks, I don't think I have ever blushed more.

**dolface546:** Cool, thanks. What is your name on the Hideaway?

**Neveah888:** Thanks, a lot of people like the portrait and I must admit I loved the idea and I am surprised that no one else had tried it.

**Antanaqui**: Thanks carry on reading.

**Dhlurve:** cool as soon as I get the chance I will read more of your fics.

**Macabremandy**: It might have been I'm not exactly sure lol.

**OrliGolas-4eva:** lol, was it what you were expecting?

**CoolChick0506:** Well I hope I haven't made you wait too much

**Navalbaby10:** lol thanks; i'm glad that you like it

**Black rainfall:** Thanks, I appreciate it.

**Mistresslessdracey**: I will look for you on it as soon as I have a free hour.

**The Gryffindor Drummer**: Cool, but why the change of name? I loved the other one. Never mind, keep reading.

**Oh goodness me**: I know but there is always a little hope.

**Aurum Potestas Est**: Thanks, I'm glad you are reading this.

**Gaelic Suze**: Yeah I agree it should be the man who eventually gives up.

**thescottishcat:** Thanks, I'm glad you still read this, despite my short chapters.

**Kichou:** Thanks

**Sawyer:** Aww thanks, I love it when people compliment me lol.

**Alex Barton**: Thanks, I appreciate it.

**x9AngelOfMusic9x:** Thanks, a lot of people have picked up on the portrait and like the idea.

**PentagonMerlin:** LOL

**deadlyabyss12:** lol ok. Hope you will continue to read

**Blonde-brain:** I know, finally huh?

**Monica7725:** I will don't worry.

**Cold Feet**: lol the apocalypse? What a thing to compare it too. Lol thanks for reviewing.

**Simpleness:** I hope to read more of your reviews.

**Jenn:** lol, somehow I knew you would be happy about this.

**DrAcO'sblackrose:** Thanks, keep reading.

**Lynster89:** You won't have to wait long, only two more chapters left.

**VampireMasquerade:** Yeah, I think I was on the last chapter when it got taken off.


	16. Soon

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue**

**A/n: Wow I am loving the reviews. Thanks to my awesome beta Monica. Only one more chapter left after this. Hmm, I'm going to miss this fic. **

**Chapter 16**

It didn't take long for Hermione to find a charm to remove or at least cover up the hickeys. Once she performed the charm and removed the hickeys she spent the rest of the day, looking for the perfect guy to make Draco jealous with. It couldn't be someone she actually liked, or who liked her for that matter. It had to be someone that Draco would be envious of for one reason or another; she thought that someone in Slytherin would be the best way to go, but whom? Just then it hit her, literally. Someone had bumped into her and knocked her to the floor. As she looked up she saw the face of the one person Draco would be jealous of no matter what.

"Blaise." Hermione said, as he put his hand out to help her up off the floor. She smiled at him, flirtatiously. Blaise wasn't stupid. He knew about Draco and Hermione; he was, after all, Draco's best friend. But that didn't mean he didn't like Hermione for himself.

Hermione watched as Blaise checked her out. She was wearing a pair of black combats that lay dangerously low on her hips, a black top that had Von Dutch written on it and she had her hair up in a clip. She hadn't picked out the clothes so that she would get the attention of guys, she picked it out because she was so comfortable in it, but evidently, it got the guys attention anyway.

As he was checking her out, she decided to check him out for herself. He was wearing dark blue denim jeans, with a white tank top on and a black shirt over the top. The shirt was left open, so that Hermione could admire his muscles. He was definitely a good looking guy, though in her mind, he failed in comparison to Draco.

After they had finished checking each other out Blaise was the first to speak. "So, what can I do for you?"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-----------------

Draco hadn't seen Hermione since the night before, although he was disappointed that they hadn't done anything but make out, he had to admit that she was the best kisser he had had. She was so gentle and passionate, but could be rough and hard when she wanted to be. He liked a girl that could challenge him; that's why he liked her so much.

Draco was wondering where Hermione was, when he got to the portrait he only saw himself "Where's Hermione?" He asked confused. He had never seen her out of her portrait. "Where do you think? She's off looking for _HIM_. He isn't even important enough to have a portrait! I don't know why she is even bothering to look."

"What do you mean?" Most people would have thought he was mad talking to a portrait of himself, but he didn't care. "Well, why don't you, tell me the password and find out?" Draco said the password and walked into the common room, he was confused. He didn't see anything. He went to his room thinking that the portrait version of him was going mad, he walked into the bathroom to relieve himself when he heard talking coming from Hermione's room. He stopped at the door and put his ear to it to listen.

"Hermione, you have no idea how hot you are. You could make the devil beg for you!" That voice sounded so familiar, but who was it?

"Blaise that is very nice of you to say, but please just shut up and kiss me." Draco's heart started to beat faster in anger, his best friend was in there now, kissing the girl that was his, and his only.

He paced the bathroom thinking of what to do, he could barge in their and throw Blaise out. _'No I can't do that it would make me look jealous.' 'You are jealous idiot.' 'I am not an idiot and I refuse to argue with myself.' 'Too late you already are.' _

"Damn." he muttered to himself, she had got him so jealous that he was arguing with himself. No, he wouldn't burst in the room. If she wanted to mess around with Blaise she could, they weren't together; he would just prove it wasn't getting to him.

He left the bathroom, went into the common room and picked up a book that he needed to read for potions. As he read it he tried to ignore the giggles coming from her room. He tried his hardest not to listen, in the end he ended up sitting by the fire instead of the desk. The fire was the furthest part in the room, from Hermione's room. He couldn't hear her giggles anymore because of the distance and the sound of the roaring fire.

As he got immersed into the book he heard Hermione come out of her room, and he also heard her clear her throat. When he didn't look up he could hear footsteps getting closer to the portrait.

"Thanks Blaise, I had a great time, see you soon." She raised her voice so that Draco would hear her she needn't have done it, because he was listening so intently that he would have heard it even if she had whispered.

Blaise nodded his head to her and smirked "See you soon." and walked out of the room. Without a kiss goodbye, that should have given Draco a clue that nothing had happened, but he wasn't in the mood to look for clues.

When Draco refused to look up, Hermione walked back to her room, pissed that her plan had failed. Once she shut her door, Draco smiled. So she was testing him, to see if he got jealous. Even though she succeeded he wasn't about to tell her that. Although he was sick of the games that they were playing, he wanted her to beg and she wanted him to beg.

Both too strong willed to back down from a challenge. Draco knew eventually that one person would have to back down, and he didn't care if it was him, as long as in the end, he got Hermione.

He just had to wait for her to make the move. If he was willing to give in to her, he was sure as hell going to make sure that she deserved it.

-----

Hermione sat in her room; she couldn't think why he wouldn't react. She knew that he was in the bathroom and could hear every word of what they were saying; she knew he could hear her giggles because she heard him moan every now and again in protest yet he wasn't angry or jealous. Even though she and Blaise did nothing but talk and laugh about how big headed and stubborn Draco was Draco didn't know that.

She lay in her bed for what seemed hours before she decided on her last course of action. Although she did care about making him beg, she cared more about being in his arms, kissing his lips, fingering his hair. Letting her fingers travel over his body. She was sick of the games and was going to get her man by the end of tomorrow. She was sure of it.

**A/n: The end of another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm sorry I don't have time to answer all of the reviews, I am sorry.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed.**

**Healing Opal, Lynster89, deadlyabyss12, OrliGolas-4eva, missy1516, Fairymargarita, 0odr8co's'girl0o, regina, The Gryffindor Drummer, aiko-san07, DrAcO'sblackrose, Retinna, Simpleness, dArKENcURs3, blonde-brain, Crutches the magic hippy, oh goodness me, justmaybe, thescottishcat, Vampire masquerade, Monica7725, xoKaSsIeox, Aurum Potestas Est, NavalBaby10, CoolChick0506**


	17. I love you too

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue**

**A/n: So here you go the final chapter. I just want to thank you all for reading this, and I hope that you are happy with the ending. Thanks to Monica for being the nest beta ever. I love you all and watch this space; there might just be a sequel soon.**

**Chapter 17**

Both Hermione and Draco awoke the next morning with the same thing on their minds: by the end of the day, they would be in each others arms.

**Hermione's day**

Hermione got up and got dressed then headed to the Great Hall. Draco did the same.

As Draco sat down in the Great Hall, Pansy walked up to him and sat by his side.

"Drakie-pooh, how come you haven't owled me back?" Draco turned around in his seat to face Pansy. He tugged his arm out of her grasp and glared at her.

"First of all Pansy, do not call me that, and secondly I didn't owl you back because you mean nothing to me." He seemed satisfied with his reply and turned around hoping that she would give up, something she had never done.

Ever since he had used her to make Hermione jealous, Pansy had been following him around like a fly would a landfill. He had tried to get rid of her numerous times, so that Hermione wouldn't find out that she was right. She had said that her jealousy would go away, but Pansy wouldn't.

However, Hermione had noticed it going on and thought it was highly amusing.

If Draco had been looking at Pansy he would have seen the look of horror on her face. Her mind was working in overdrive. Draco had never refused her before; he was never _this_ mean to her. She knew what it meant; it meant that he had found someone else. And she was going to do everything in her power to find out who it was, and put an end to it.

Pansy looked at Draco and saw that he had winked at someone; she snapped her head up and saw Hermione Granger look away. 'Mudblood? You have **GOT** to be kidding me!' Just then a light bulb flicked in her head, she knew just how to split them up.

She got up and ran off, bumping into Hermione, who was making her way out of the hall. Draco looked up at her retreating back and smiled to himself. He thought he had finally gotten rid of the pug-faced wench after all.

---------------------

Hermione was sitting in Arithmancy thinking about Draco. She hadn't seen him since that morning. The last time she saw him, he had a smirk on his face as Pansy was walking, no, not walking but running away.

She thought of a way to get Draco to tell her the truth about how he felt about her, coming up with a simple answer, just ask him. She would simply ask him how he felt about her, simple, effective and it would get results.

Just then an owl swooped in through an open window and landed in front of Hermione. "Miss Granger what is the meaning of this?" said Professor Vector.

Hermione looked up at him "I'm not sure."

Her Professor nodded "Very well, take the letter and read it. It may be important."

Hermione nodded and removed the letter from the owls grasp, which immediately flew away.

_Dear Hermione_

_Please meet me in the library at 7 o'clock tonight. I want to tell you something important._

_Draco_

Hermione stuffed her letter inside her bag and looked up at the Professor. He had continued to teach as if there was no interruption. Although Hermione was hardly listening, she was hoping that Draco would finally tell her how he felt, tonight.

After Hermione had received the letter, the day had started to drag by at an excruciatingly slow pace. At the end of lessons Hermione had returned to the common room, and for the first time she looked at the portrait and studied its contents.

She had never really taken notice of it before, but she wanted to see Draco. However when she got there, Draco was no where in site. "Where is Draco?" Hermione asked herself. Yes, she did feel weird talking to herself in the portrait, but no one was in the corridor so it didn't really matter.

"How should I know?" Hermione replied and shrugged her shoulders. The real life Hermione rolled her eyes and said the password. She walked into the common room and then into her own room.

She decided that if Draco was telling her how he felt, she would look good for it. She looked through her wardrobe and let her fingers run across the different styles of cloaks and muggle clothes. She decided on a pair of her favourite low rise jeans, they were comfortable and looked gorgeous with anything. She also picked out her corset style top. It had the lace up at the back and it was low cut, it was dark green with silver beading on, very appropriate she thought.

It was nearly 7 o'clock when Hermione began to make her way to the library. She wasn't sure which part of the library she had to meet him, but was sure that she would find him soon enough.

As she walked into the library, Draco was nowhere in sight, so she headed to the back of the library. It was hidden from view, so it would make sense that Draco would be there. Just before she would come into view of the corner Hermione stood still and checked herself. She pushed out a few wrinkles of her jeans and then she heard a noise. It sounded oddly similar to the sound of books crashing to the floor.

Hermione forgot the creases in her jeans and turned the corner to investigate, and stood rooted to the spot.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Draco had Pansy pushed up against the bookshelves, with her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands were on her bum keeping her upright and her hands were wrapped in his hair. It wasn't until Pansy moaned into Draco's mouth, did Hermione snap out of her thoughts.

"Is there a reason why you wanted me to witness this?" Draco's head snapped up in shock, he was looking at Hermione, who had tears flowing silently down her face.

"Hermione?" He looked back at Pansy confused. Pansy however looked smug.

"I can't believe I came here expecting you to tell me… to admit… but it looks like you just wanted to hurt me. Well, congratulations Draco. You just broke my heart." With that Hermione ran out of the library and back to her room.

Draco looked at Pansy with so much anger and hate in his eyes that Pansy was genuinely scared. "What the hell?"

--------

**Draco's day**

Draco looked up at her retreating back and smiled to himself. He thought he had finally gotten rid of the pug-faced wench after all.

He spent the rest of the day thinking about Hermione, thinking of how to get her. He had a free period and was just walking randomly through the halls waiting for his next lesson when an owl flew past him, and into a nearby classroom. It was unusual for owls to fly in the school during lessons; it must be for the teacher. He headed out to the Quidditch pitch. If it was empty he would spend an hour practising Quidditch until his next lesson.

When he got there he saw that it was being used, but decided to watch anyway. Madam Hooch was teaching the first years how to fly. He noticed that a girl who looked like a miniature Hermione was having trouble getting her broom up. He couldn't help but laugh as he remembered Hermione when she was learning. She would get up so high and then freak out and fall off.

Draco sighed and let him fall into a day dream about Hermione until an owl landed on his knee. He was just about to push it when he noticed the letter in its mouth. Draco removed the letter and read it.

_Dear Draco_

_Please meet me in the library at 6.45pm; I have something important to tell you_

_Hermione_

Draco immediately broke out into a grin, maybe today would be the day that Hermione would tell him she wanted to quit with the games, and ask him to go out with her.

Draco continued to watch the class until it was time for him to leave. He noticed that the day went by very slow; it always did when something he was looking forward to was coming.

At the end of his lessons he headed to the common room and noticed that Hermione in the picture was missing. He didn't ask his portrait why, because last time he did, he heard that she was with Blaise. However this time he didn't want to know. He said the password and walked to get changed.

He didn't really take notice of what he was wearing. He just wanted to go and meet Hermione. At 6.45 he headed to the library.

Once he reached the library he saw that Hermione was already there. She looked at him and motioned to the back of the library, which Draco knew was secluded.

He followed her, and once they got to the secluded area Hermione turned around and looked him dead in the eye. "Draco, I'm sick of the games. I want you and I know you want me. So let's just do this."

Hermione then walked over to Draco, grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him to her in a very rough kiss. Somewhere in the back of his mind Draco thought that this wasn't like Hermione, to act so forceful. But he immediately pushed it to the back of his mind and proceeded to kiss her back. Draco felt Hermione bring up her legs to encircle his waist. He put his hands on her bum immediately to keep her up and steady and pushed her up against the bookcase, so that he wouldn't have to hold all of her weight.

Before he knew it, they had been making out for about three minutes when he heard Hermione speak, but wait he was kissing her how could she be speaking?

"Is there a reason why you wanted me to witness this?" Draco's head snapped up in shock, he was looking at Hermione, who had tears flowing down her face.

"Hermione?" He looked back and saw Pansy.

"I can't believe I came here expecting you to tell me… to admit… but it looks like you just wanted to hurt me. Well, congratulations Draco. You just broke my heart." With that Hermione ran out of the library.

Draco looked at Pansy with so much anger and hate in his eyes that Pansy was genuinely scared. "What the hell?"

Draco realised he was still holding Pansy up and immediately dropped her. He looked at her expecting an answer, when he didn't receive one he got angrier. "What the hell did you do?"

Pansy smiled "Well isn't it obvious Drakie–pooh?" She let her fingers trail across his chest. "I found out about you and the mudblood and I just had to put it to an end. I had to save your reputation"

Draco was fuming. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT, and I don't give a crap about my reputation. How did you do it?"

Pansy's smile got bigger "I'm glad you asked, as I ran out of the Great hall, I ran past Hermione and pulled out a piece of her hair as I went by. I already had a stash of Poly juice potion in my dorm; I use it to get the answers to quizzes out of the Professors offices. I put her hair in it and then wrote the letters to you and Hermione. I got you here just before the mudblood was due to show up and made sure that my potion time would run out, just as she showed up. So it would look like you cheated on her."

Draco's face grew red as the blood rushed to his head "You evil, conniving bitch." He picked up his wand and pointed it at her throat "Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?"

Pansy's eyes grew wide as she thought of a reason, and when she came up with nothing she gulped. "Draco, please don't, I know you love me deep down, and you know it too."

"I have never, nor will I ever love you. I hate you, I despise you. You are the lowest of the low, and you're not even worth my breath."

Draco walked away, leaving a very scared but smug Pansy behind. Sure he didn't want her _now_, but at least he and the mudblood were over.

Draco ran into the common room "Hermione are you here?"

He ran up to her room and tried to open it but it was locked. "Hermione, I know you are in here, let me explain."

Hermione threw her door open "Let you explain what?" Her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much and her face showed just how upset and angry she was.

"Hermione…"

"Don't Hermione me, you asked me to meet you, why? Just so you could make out with Pansy in front of me. Why? To prove you have absolutely no feelings for me? To prove that you are better than a mudblood? To prove I was wrong?

"Well let me tell you this _Malfoy." _Draco cringed as she had gone back to using his last name. "You have just lost the one person who has ever loved you for who you are and not how much money you have in your vault. I hope that you are happy with that Slytherin bitch. You really do deserve each other."

Hermione shut her door once again and locked it. Draco stood stunned and a little angry. "Hermione let me explain." When he didn't hear anything he punched the wall beside her door. "Dammit Hermione, I love you!"

He could hear that Hermione had stopped moving around her room and he took it as his cue to talk to her.

"I love you, I always have. I love everything about you, the way you run your tongue along you're bottom lip when you are concentrating on a book, I love the way you twist your hair around your fingers when you are bored. I love the way you look when you are trying figure something out. I love you.

"I thought it was you… in the library earlier… Pansy had used the Poly juice potion and planned it so that you would think I was sleeping with her. Hermione you know me, and you know that I hate her with every fibre of my being and that I love you with all of it."

Draco sighed and leaned against the wall next to her door "I love you." He slid down to the floor and put his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry." He looked up and saw that Hermione was standing above him "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, I'm sorry about all of the games, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I loved you earlier."

Draco got up and put his fingers on her lips "Shhh, its ok." Hermione shook her head

"No it isn't I should have trusted you."

Draco put his fingers up to her lips again "I love you." and leaned down to kiss her. He kissed her softly. "I always have."

Hermione smiled and kissed him back "I love you too."

_Fin_

**A/n: Ok that is the end. I am actually happy with it. I hope you guys are too. If you want a sequel I will write one. I loved writing this fic and I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you thought of the ending.**

**Retinna: **Thanks for being an avid reader and I hope you will keep an eye out for any of my future fics.

**Aurum Potestas Est: **It's ok, well they are together and this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it.

**Simpleness: ** I hope you liked this, and I am glad that you have taken the time to read it.

**Aiko-san07: ** Thanks, I hope you liked the ending. I know after a good fic that some of the endings just don't compare, but I hope I did a good job with it.

**Missy1516: **Thanks, although this is the end, there might just be more in the form of a sequel.

**Annax3: **Lol I hope that this was a quick enough update for you.

**Mrs Lisa Malfoy: **lol thanks for your review, maybe we will tackle Ron and Harry in the sequel, and I hadn't really wanted them to be involved this early on in their relationship. I only had a little twist, nothing too dramatic.

**OrliGolas-4eva: **Lol I hope that you liked the ending, Hermione is string willed but Draco is even more so, he knew that everything would have been given up if he had barged in there, but he gave it up in the end anyway.

**sEmIsWeEtChOcOlAtE: **Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm glad that you liked it so far.

**Losangeleschick: **I do watch Buffy and when I have the chance I will read your fic. I hope you liked the ending.

**CoolChick0506: **Yup Draco is definitely cute, I would never let him go if I had him, I tell you that much, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Slytherin-Quenn26: **lol well I am afraid that there are no more to read as of yet, but check out my other fics.

**DrAcO'sblackrose: ** I hope I didn't take to long updating for you. I have enjoyed writing this, and I hope you end up with your friend, that is if you want him that is.

**Curylq2713: **lol thanks; it must have taken a long time to read all at once. Never mind I'm glad that you like it enough to read it again. I hope you liked this chapter.

**Kelli Dakota: **Lol I'm not exactly sure but I am glad that I have gotten chance to re-write it, even if I didn't change anything.

**Fairymargarita: **Thanks, I hope you liked the ending.

**Navalbaby10: **ooh I hope you have/had fun in NY; I would love to go someday.

**Macabremandy: **Lol I hope that everyone is happy with the ending; I was worried that no one would be happy with the way I ended it.

**Mistresslessdracey: **lol well, they wont 'get together' not in this fic but maybe in the next, you will have to tune in to find out, although I am no good at writing smut.

**Lynster89: **Yeah I think I will, I love writing DM/HG fics they are so interesting and fun to play with.

**Cold Feet: **lol the toothpaste box, I've read it and it's pretty boring. Lol. I hope you liked the ending.

**Blonde-brain: **I think in the end they both got bored of playing games and just wanted to be together, they just needed a little push.

**Antanaqui: **Lol your welcome and I hope you liked this chapter.

**Justmaybe: **Yup, Malfoy's are the definition of self control, but everyone loses control at some point ;D

**The Gryffindor Drummer: **I hope you liked this chapter, I always looked forward to reading your reviews, and I hope that you will look out for any other fics I write.

**Monica7725: **It feels like an end to an era huh? Whatever I write you will definitely be my beta for it; I will talk to you soon. I need to finish quite a few fics and will need your help with them.


End file.
